


Goretober

by FeralWaffle



Category: Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: A - Freeform, AU, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Blood and Gore, Bugs & Insects, Car Accident, Dark Religious Themes, Explicit Gore, Goretober, Growing limbs, Gun Violence, Impale, Implied Sexual Content, Infection, Lobotomy, Medical Experiments, Mental Instability, Mentions of canablsim, Nudity, Other, Possession, Religious Theme, dead bodies, not for the light hearted, painful limb growing, puss - Freeform, self mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-11-22 02:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 24,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralWaffle/pseuds/FeralWaffle
Summary: Just some goretober, I’m not gonna post everyday. But all 31 prompts will be done. Please read the tags, and the chapters will be small at times.





	1. Chapter 1

Goretober 2019:

1.Experiment

2.Evisceration

3.On A Platter/Served Up

4.Stigmata

5.Corporal Mortification

6.Open Wide

7.Impaled

8.Burst

9.Bitten

10.Insects

11.Inset

12.Angelic/Demonic

13.Infection/Germs

14.Possession

15.Surreal Gore

16.Cyborg/Robotic

17.Split

18.X-Ray

19.Horror Movie

20.Costume

21.Pastel Gore

22.Too Many Limbs/Unnatural Body

23.Spider

24.Hollow

25.Wings

26.Teeth

27.Ghost

28.Free Day!

29.Illness

30.Monster

31.Recover


	2. Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloning takes Time and Patience

It didn’t know what it was…. what was it? 

Wait, was that a question? What’s a question? Wait! These are questions!

Was _ it _ a question? No, it was somehow corporeal, now that it _ knew _,maybe if it-

Why was this not working? It tried to stretch something, but it hit something hard, the sound it made, was a thunk? That was interesting, what if it stretched another thingy?

That sound was loud, wait, it’s going down, was it floating before? Oh god, was it’s space smaller now? It seemed to have more room before, heavy Why was it heavy now? How did it know the feeling between heavy and light it’s too much, the sound the feelings-

____________

Something bright shone in its eye, it blinked a few times, and the blurry shapes came into focus.

There was a man(?), surrounding whatever it was seated on, but it couldn’t move its hands. It started to panic shaking its arms and legs-it had limbs?-, trying to escape from what, it wasn’t sure.

“You might want to stop that, won’t do you any good, only harm.”

It snapped its head to its side,there sat on a chair was a man(?), with a clipboard and his legs crossed. He looked up and down at it, before he wrote something on a clipboard. “You know, you are allowed to speak.” The man trailed off, “Or can you? Well, if you can’t I suppose we could always make another.”

The man hummed and wrote so,etching down again, “You might to try and talk, or else I'll have to kill you.” He looked up over his glasses, he then stood up and walked over to it, “I’ll give you about ten seconds, after that, well…."

It gasped, it saw something in the coat of the man, it was black and matte and somehow familiar. Familiar enough that it filled its body with fear, but instead of talking like the man wanted……

_ It thrashed _

It thrashed as hard as it could, then it heard a snap. It looked down, it looked like it had somehow snapped the straps around its hands. For a moment it looked at the man sitting next to him, and in turn the man looked back. For a few moments that’s all they did was stare. Wondering who would make the first move, wondering who would do what.

Then it made the first move, it got out of bed, and ran. It didn’t know it could even run this fast. It could have sworn he could have heard the man curse, but it wasn’t paying attention it just wanted to escape.

All of a sudden it felt a jolt of electricity in its back, then suddenly it felt wetness in its lower half and then everything went black as it fell to the floor.

The man walked towards the clone, standing over the body almost wondering. Almost deciding something, but unfortunately the man decided that this clone wasn’t worth the time. Slowly the man walked toward the fourteen year old clone, just born and lifted its head, and ever so gently pressed his finger against the trigger.

The man gently reached into his lap coat and wiped his face and sighed, “Well, that was a waste of resources.” He reached into his lab coat again and pulled out a walkie talkie “Management, clone of Einstein trial three hs dead. He had to be shot, please send in the cleaning crew it's a mess in here.”

Then the man stepped over the body and out of the room.


	3. Evisceration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t want this ever.

When Frued came to, the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't in his room at The Big Ben. No, this was different, it was dark, but when Frued strained his eyes he could tell he was in some sort of medical laboratory. That sent a shiver down his spine, especially since Frued just realized his wrist and ankles seemed to be bound by leather straps.

Frued struggled a bit, grunting and trying as hard as he could to unbound himself. Though all of it seemed to be in vain, the only thing he succeeded in was bruising his ankles and wrists.

Frued strained his head to look side to side, “Come on there has to be something to get me outta here.” He kept looking side to side until his eyes landed on a shadowy silhouette, “Hello, who are you?! Why am I here, what do you want ?!”

All that he was met with though, was a dark chuckle. A dark chuckle that made him shiver again, with that though, the shadowy silhouette left. Leaving Frued feeling vulnerable and exposed to the world around him.

Wait

“What in the name of god?” It was then Frued, notice albeit belatedly, he didn’t have a shirt on. Why didn’t he have a shirt on?! Why didn’t he notice. Was the rush of adrenaline to his head? It had to be, but other questions were starting to form in Freud's head.

Why would they kidnap? What was the point in that? Why in God’s name would they strap him to a table shirtless?!

Frued was then snapped out of his thoughts, where Felton a gently hand caressing his face. Quickly he finished away from the hand and looked up hoping to get sight of the owner of the hand.

“Jung?! What in the name of God are you doing!” Frued couldn’t help the last question coming out as a statement. But he had more than a right to not give Jung many chances for questions. “Stop this right now and un strap me this instant!”

In return Jung just turned around and turned on the light, as Frued’s eyes adjusted the first thing Frued noticed was what Jung was  _ wearing. _

Jung was wearing a lab coat covering his whole body, and was currently putting on long elbow length black gloves. They made the snapping sound as they snapped against his arms, it was then Frued felt a sickening realization came down right into his stomach. Almost like a stone dropping into a lake, this realization hit him _ hard. _

Especially when Jung turned around and came back with a scalpel

Frued struggled again a little less fight this time, “Jung, what are you planning to do with that?”

But Jung still didn’t answer only giving Frued a sickening smile, he gently patted Freud chest. Then with no hesitation started to speak, but not him as he dug the scalpel into a Y shape on his chest. Frued tried as hard as he could to fight,but he suddenly couldn’t speak, he couldn’t move.

“Patient seems to have died from long term lung cancer, I’m going to have to break the ribs to get a better look at the lungs.”

Wait break his ribs? Frued tried as hard as he could to move though he couldn’t. It was almost like his body wouldn’t cooperate with his brain, and he shouldn’t have screamed but he couldn’t.

Frued couldn’t even scream as Jung broke his breastplate. Then Frued felt Jung breaking his ribs  _ grasping his lungs and pulling them out.  _ Oh god he couldn’t do anything about this.

The realization only hit Frued harder when Jung spoke again “Lungs are riddled with tumors, definitely seemed to be stage 5 lung cancer. I’m gonna make more incision in the body to make sure though.”

Frued didn’t want this, but Jung still cut into his stomach. Oh god, Frued could feel Jung moving around his stomach.

_ PleaseStopPleaseStop _ ** _PLEASESTOPPLEASESTOP-_ **

_ ___________ _

Frued woke up screaming holding his head in hands.

He breathed heavily, no he was panting at this point, but was still able to turn on his lamp on the nightstand.

The old man looked over on the nightstand, there sat an opened little baggie with white powder around it. It was then the whole ordeal made sense, it was only a dream a huge fucked up dream.

Frued wiped his nose, only to realize it was bleeding……..


	4. Served Up/On a Platter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if one was reminiscent?

As Tapputi lay in her bed, she couldn’t feel the sweet relief on sleep come over her. Oh how she had much wanted to feel the lull of sleep to sweep her into the world of dreams.

Tapputi sat up in her bed, rubbing her face, “Come on, you're thousands of years old girl! Surely you have something up your sleeve to get you to sleep?” She asked to no one in particular.

Sighing Tapputi lifted her legs over her bed and stretched. She only winced a bit as her bones cracked, with old age came with wisdom and aching bones Tapputi supposed. As she walked down the dark corridor of The Big Ben, she couldn’t help but feel reminiscent. 

_ Tapputi knew she shouldn’t have snuck out of the palace, but the temptation was too good to resist. Could you blame her? She wanted to see the soldiers overcome this minor army! It wasn’t something everyone saw everyday, and Tapputi had no idea what the army did with loser after. _

_ The late night made it hard to see, but she was able to follow the soldiers torches for however long they had been walking for. It was so exciting, she shaking in her shoes, even ignoring the little stickers that were getting stuck in her dress. _

_ Then everyone stopped, and she could make out the enemy camp. It was all so quiet then everything went straight to metaphorical  _ ** _Hell._ **

_ Soon she heard the screams of her army and enemy collide and Tapputi could suddenly smell death and blood in the air. _

Tapputi hummed at the memory, a faint smile crossing her, sure some would find it vulgar that she was so happy about this memory, but as she entered the kitchen and took one of Churchill’s ‘special steaks’. Tapputi seasoned the steak, chuckling only a little bit, because as ironic as it was, steak almost looked like skinned human if you squint a little bit.

_ As she watched from afar, Tapputi almost ran. Almost, but instead she steadily got closer to the mayhem close enough that she was able to see clearly a man being skinned  _ ** _alive._ **

_ Tapputi didn’t know why they did it, but it seemed wrong to her somehow. Even if these were the enemies of the empire, Tapputi didn’t think they deserved this kind of treatment-no this was torture-she started to back away when she felt herself bump in to something. _

As Tapputi put the plate down and sat down at the empty table. She carefully took her utensils and began cutting into the steak, watching the blood silently dribble on the plate she couldn’t help but catch her reflection. Tapputi winced a bit, she was most definitely not at her best, but she supposed she didn’t expect to see herself as she looked two thousand years ago.

Then again, no one really expected to live past one hundred Tapputi supposed.

“Tapputi..?”

Tapputi looked up surprised by Albert tentatively grabbing the corner of the dining room door, “Albert, baby, what are you doing up so late?”

Albert looked everywhere but her eyes, “Um, I couldn’t sleep. Why are you awake? It’s like three in the morning I thought old people don’t get up until like six or something?”

Tapputi just gave Albert a plain look, “I’m going to ignore the old comment. Why don’t you join me for some steak kid? Red meat always made me tired, the same trick might work for you.”

Albert looked at her, trying to decide what to do, but ultimately grabbed a fork and knife from the kitchen counter and sat down. “Isn’t this one of Churchill’s special steaks? I thought we weren’t supposed to touch these…” He gently put his knife and fork down, looking at Tapputi a little scared.

“Pssh, if he asks just tell him it was me,” she grinned while looking at Albert taking another bite, “So you gonna take a bite, or am I gonna eat this myself?”

With that, the mid-morning snack, was filled with giggles and nonsensical conversation. It made Tapputi feel normal almost, like she was a grandmother again. She wished they could have stayed the rest of the early morning with Albert, but alas with the steak, they both felt tired and retired to their rooms.

As Tapputi startled to fall asleep, she couldn’t help but remember one last memory of her childhood.

_ Before she could turn around and see who it was she felt blood run down her back. As she turned to look behind her, she saw one of the generals looking down at her with disgust. Tapputi could only stare in shock, when instead of scolding her, the general ripped out the enemy heart and gave it to her. _

_ “Eat.” That wasn’t a suggestion but a command, and she wasn’t stupid. _

_ With some reluctance, she bit into the heart. It was still beating, Tappiti could feel tears to swell in her eyes. The taste of the coppery organ, it made her want to gag, she knew this was her punishment for sneaking out. But still, the fact she was eating a raw,beating,human heart. Tapputi knew she would forever remember the foul taste in her mouth. _


	5. Stigmata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crucifixion isn’t a walk in the park

Darwin hummed in satisfaction, very happy all together that he decided to come to Rome for dinner. Sure he got weird looks, and down right dirty looks from some people but it wasn’t his fault. Sure he discovered and studied evolution, but Darwin didn’t know why people hated him for it.

With all his studies in anthropology and evolution, Darwin supposed that people just in a whole hated change. They hated the fact that maybe some higher power maybe wasn’t in control, that maybe the whole human race was created from two half atoms exploded.

Darwin took another bite of his saltimbocca, but midway through his bite, Darwin dropped his fork. “What the deuce?” He tried to grab his fork, but Darwin found he couldn’t move, he couldn’t control his  _ body. _

Then a waiter came up and took his plate, giving him a sweet smile, “May God have mercy on you sir.”

With that, Darwin fell face first into the table not noticing the mass of people coming around him.

_______

Darwin groggily came too, opening his eyes, the first thing he did was look around shocked. He was in the middle of the Vatican, hundreds of thousands of people looking up at him. It was then that Darwin realized that he was gagged and tied to a cross? He struggled a bit against the bonds, only having a sinking horror of realization.

He couldn’t transform into anything.

Then he heard, thousands people screaming in joy, and the booming voice of the pope. “My loyal followers of God! Today we bring you the man who tried to destroy our religion! The man who thinks evolution is a true thing, who comes and mocks our mighty lord!” The pope, even though Darwin couldn’t see him, he heard the pope take a breath. “As you can see, we haven’t started the crucifixion, we have only tied up Charles Darwin, but! That is because we waited for you all, let us begin this ritual!”

With that, Darwin heard footsteps, the pope and a few priests walked around the cross with ladders. He tried to struggle to try and get free from this fate, but it didn’t seem to do any good. No, the priests just put the ladders at the sides of the cross holding nine inch nails and a hammer. All the while, The Pope, that sick man only looked up at him with s smug grin.

Darwin struggled again in vain as both priests had repositioned his hands. Then without any warning from the other men, they positioned the nail and hammered it straight into his wrist bone. It was the worst pain Darwin had ever felt in life, he tried to move his hands, but the way they nailed them to cross paralyzed his hands. The horror that he couldn’t move his hands, and the fact the priests moved to his other hand and gave him no warning-

Darwin felt like he was in hell itself, they kept hammering into his wrists, and Darwin tried as hard as he could to scream. But, he couldn’t, then the priest got of the ladders and moved to his feet. When they did, Darwin was seating through his clothes, blood stains the cross and his favorite suit. He was barely able to comprehend the pain of them nailing his feet to the cross.

But when he felt it, Darwin felt it. It was burning and cold all at the same time, and he felt helpless. There was nothing he could as his blood dropped from the cross,  _ from his body. _ The pain was nothing like he ever felt, when they were done nailing him to the cross, Darwin could only feel himself slowly succumbing to the darkness that was calling him into sleep.

Darwin could only hope he wouldn’t wake up again.


	6. Corporal Mortification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the most holy of men need to be punished.

Pope Pius could only walk down the hall of his great church with shame. Shame for he was the holiest man in the land at this moment in time, and he had failed God. The very being that had chosen him to speak His words, His sermons and more.

Yet, he failed in the most horrific of ways. Pius had messed with time, but of course it was in His name! In His glorious legacy to make Him flourish in this time of deceit and doubt amongst his own people! How else could Pius even think of getting the people to listen? What was he supposed to do, add science to God’s already glorious religion?

That would be  _ blasphemy _ .

Pope Pius was knocked out of his thoughts when he arrived at his destination. He had to decide what he was supposed to do, was he to leave or go in? No, Pius knew he had to go in, he had no other choice. He had to pay for his sins, he had to pay for killing God. 

As he opened the doors, Pope Pius could only wince as he looked over the dimly lit room. In that room, lay a table and sitting there were people, people in robes of pitch black waiting, waiting for  _ him. _

“Pope Pius, you are here today to be tried for crimes against Christianity. For the worse crime of all killing God Himself. How do you plead?”

Pope Pius only closed his eyes and took a shaky breath, “Fathers, I, Pope Pius, plead guilty to the crime of killing God.”

With that, the next few moments were a blur. Soon Pope Pius was only in his boxers kneeling before the robed fathers. There he kneeled on the stone floor waiting, for what was he now but a dirty sinner?

“Our father who art in-AH!”

Pope Pius cried out as he felt the sting of the whip hit his back. The slow rising of his skin as a wet began to form was pure agony, yet, he knew it was something he needed,something he deserved.

“Start again Pope Pius, we will not be through till you finish the prayer.”

He nodded with tears swelling in his eyes, yet he still did as he was told. “Our father who art in heaven,” he was able to ignore the leather digging into his skin this time, “Hallowed be thy name-AH!”

This time, he couldn’t help it, he let out a little sob as he felt his own blood trickle down his back. It was  _ so painful, _ yet again, Pius knew he deserved it. He had to be able to redeem himself.

“Again!”

“Our father who art in heaven hallowed be thy name….”


	7. Open Wide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ploetz was going to do anything to get that information. Anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sprry this one is a little sloppy and vv short like the last chapter ive been a little more then tired latley. Either way, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. And huge thank you to Rick who let me use his OC Bernard.

Bernard sat in the cold grey room wondering if he was even worth saving to the Super Science Friends. As he unclenched his fists, he tried again to move his hands to somehow escape from being cuffed to the table, Bernie only scowled when he didn’t succeed.

Bernard growled under his breath, as he stared into the two way mirror Bernard suddenly wished he was like the SSF and had his own powers. Maybe if had some sort of laser vision Bernie could melt the mirror, maybe he could even kill the clones from behind it. Did those sheep’s not know what kind of death they were all bringing to the world? That they were killing people only guilty of being born into a religion? Bernard supposed it didn’t really matter, he was the only one to survive the place in the future that was once called earth.

Suddenly his ears perked up as heard s large metal door open, and the sound of a cart following short behind it. Bernard winced, he knew what that cart held, how many people had been tortured by the tools that laced with in? How many innocent people did  _ Bernard _ tourture with that cart?

“Hello Clone 92, it’s been awhile.” Bernard looked up, in his stupor he didn’t even realize that Ploetz had walked in and sat down across from him. “Clone 92, I’m going to give you questions and your going to answer them. Do you understand?”

Bernard blinked a few times before he spoke, “I’m sorry, I’m just in shock that The Mighty Ploetz actually came in to interrogate me himself. Tell me, do you not trust your own clones now that I’ve gone rouge?”

In return for his snarky comment , Bernard was only met with the sound of Ploetz getting up and movie to the cart. Bernard eyed him warily, yet he still kept his guard up. He watched as Ploetz rummaged through the top of the cart. It was a few minutes before Ploetz actually picked something, there glistening in the artificial was a pair of pliers.

As Ploetz walked back to him, Bernard prepared himself, he knew that Ploetz wouldn’t go easy. Why would he? Bernard was a living fact that the mighty Ploetz himself could defect from the great cause of Hitler. But...despite the feeling of helplessness and fear, Bernard felt no guilt for what he did. 

Then Ploetz was sitting in front of him again, and unreadable expression on his face. The he suddenly grabbed Bernard’s hand and before he could do anything. Ploetz ripped one of Ten fingernails out of his own hand.

Bernard’s eyes widened and he screamed, he wasn’t expecting it. If Bernard had been expecting it, he wouldn’t have given Ploetz the satisfaction of a response, or anything really that would show any kind of pain. But Ploetz the bastard, he did it when Bernard didn’t have his guard fully up.

As Ploetz stood up again, examining Bernard’s fingernail, with in the pliers he sneered, “Your weak Clone 92.”

Bernard only let out a chuckle, “I’m  _ you.” _

Still giggling, Ploetz wedged opened his mouth and placed the pliers in there. Tears swelled in Bernard’s eyes, but yet he was still laughing, because Bernard knew things Ploetz didn’t. Things Ploetz would never in a million years get out of Bernard, and he was really okay going through pain and death just to make sure Ploetz would get any information.

_ Then Ploetz pulled out the first tooth of the night with little care. _


	8. Impale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be careful when driving

Blood dripped down Henry’s lower lip, he was surprised that he could feel it drip. He couldn’t quite feel anything else, he knew he should, but the shock had taken it wonderful affect. He couldn’t feel anything but, Henry was scared that he couldn’t feel pain, but what scared him the most was that he couldn’t move  _ anything. _

Even though Henry could hear the ambulances right outside his car he couldn’t let out any noise. Whether it be a scream or little gasp, Henry had no control over it, in a sense he was trapped in his own body.

It was rather unusual if one were allowed to think about it. Not only was Henry trapped in his own body, but, in the very car he invented.

All Henry wanted to do was to go for a drive, a simple drive to feel the wind in his hair and maybe show off a bit. Maybe even stop at this quaint cafe he has seen a few times, then showing the patrons in the restaurant how their cars could work, how they did work! But yet life had such a more horrific plan for him didn’t it?How life could be such a dark,cold, unfeeling mistress… How it could just as easy life could be just the opposite but not today for one Henry Ford.

No, instead life decided that today he had to suffer by its hand.

When Henry drove down the highway that day, he accounted for many things. Yet, Henry hadn’t accounted for a stray dog running into s highway, he also didn’t account for the logging truck in front of him doing a very quick stop. No, how could Henry? It was just a mix of miscellaneous coincidences that really brought them all together. But anyway, these events of the day, they could very well kill him.

You see, when the dog ran into the street and the logging truck tried to serve to get out of the way. When the truck did that he cut off two of the highway lanes and coming to stop right in front of Henry’s car. When that happened the thin logs with the truck had somehow gotten loose and went straight from the back of the truck straight through his chest. It was quite a blur after that, Henry was in and out of consciousness, when he came out of it though he could hear emergency services.

But he couldn’t move, he couldn’t feel anything, he was trapped. A log through his chest, he was now slowly bleeding out, he was going to die and he knew it. Although his eye started to widen when he started to feel the searing pain coming through his own body. He gained his sense back, he tried to open his mouth, more hope coming to him when realized he could.

With that Henry Ford  _ screamed _ ,“Help!”

  
  



	9. Burst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oppenheimer was never in control of his own scientific powers.

Oppenheimer gripped his desk, he needed to  _ breath _ . But everything in his body was working against him in that moment, he knew he could breath but his lungs. They wouldn't-no-couldn't compress and decompress to bring air out and in, it was terrifying.

** _L̸e̵t̷ ̴t̵h̵i̸s̸ ̷h̵a̶p̴p̸e̴n̵ ̶O̸p̶p̸e̵n̴h̴e̵i̶m̴e̸r̷_ **

But that’s the thing isn’t it? He didn’t want this to happen, whatever  _ this _ was. This maybe the first time he’s fighting this, but he is done being Shiva’s vessel. All Oppenheimer knew was that Shiva took over and when he did that things happened, terrible,horrible,unspeakable things and Oppenheimer hated it. All he was, was a puppet, and Oppenheimer?

Oppenheimer was done, he was down the moment he woke up and Einstein was dead. He was done the moment he realized that all Shiva was doing was using him to kill people of the Manhattan Project and nothing more. So all Oppenheimer could do in his office was just try and breath.

Which his body didn’t seem to want to do.

** _I̵ ̴S̸A̶I̶D̵ ̴N̷O̵W̸ ̸O̸P̴P̴E̸N̶H̴E̶I̵M̷E̷R̴_ ** ̷

Oppenheimer growled, and he left a dent in his desk “Yeah? Well to you good sir, I say Fuck You!” Oppenheimer gasped and buckled over grabbing his stomach, “Just stop Shiva, you aren’t going to win this time!”

The Oppenheimer felt something in his rib cage, like a loving caress before it grabbed his rib. His eyes widened when it did that, because when it that it broken Oppenheimer’s rib. He gasped now dropping to the floor curling up into a ball, all thoughts of Shiva and everything else now flying out of the window of his mind.

Especially when it didn’t stop there. No it continued and Oppenheimer swore he should have lost consciousness, but he didn’t. No, he felt everything, from more hands and arms growing out of his back.. His teeth growing sharper and his legs growing longer and his whole body contouring into something wasn’t his, and his eyes rolled up into his head and he passed out and then a burst of light engulfed the room.

Suddenly Oppenheimer wasn’t there, or well he was but not himself but someone more powerful. He blinked and phased the torn clothes of his other away and phased on his own regular attire.

The man with blue skin rolled his eyes and moved his shoulders,  ** _“Maybe, Oppenheimer you’ll listen when I say let it happen.”_ **

With that the tall being walked out unclenching and clenching his hands


	10. Bitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werewolves...... They couldn’t be real right?

It  _ was _ supposed to be a regular mission, some trivial and routine. Something that had been done a million times before, you get in and get out when you have the information. Although, it seemed as though something was that that day when Darwin went out for the mission. The air was heavy, that when he turned into a common raven he felt like he couldn’t even flap his wings. All the animals who were supposed to be native to this German territory weren’t evenup and about.

Although what really should have tipped Darwin off? That fact when he landed and went back into a human, the whole forest, it was  _ silent. _ Darwin knew, he knew the forest should be loud s bird should have already been chirping. Yet, he was too stupid, maybe even too old to care about that. No, Darwin only cared for getting the information from those Nazis. If he were to look bad, at that, he would cry at his last self to run, but in that moment in time he didn’t.

Darwin instead breathed out and looked through the bush, “Alright, Churchill just wants me to sneak in and sneak out. Being a mouse should do the trick…”

Though his attention was quickly diverted when he finally heard something. Quickly without thinking, he turned his ears into that of a hare. He quickly started scanning the area, whatever he was hearing, it wasn’t human. Darwin gave a silent thank you that it was a full moon, and it had clear skies. 

As he heard something stomping on four running towards him, Darwin turned into a canin lupus. He huffed as it got closer and closer towards him Darwin arched his back and bared his teeth.

When I finally came out from the wood, Darwin was shocked, there was another wolf. But it was a specifies he didn’t recognize, it was larger the him, which in itself should impossible yet there that magnificent creature was. Yet, Darwin didn’t have time to admire him, the beast lunged at him teeth bared and ready to fight.

Fight they most certainly did, it was savage and unfit, there was no way this thing should be able to fight like this. Wolves didn’t move this way, they  _ couldn’t  _ move that way, a wolf shouldn’t be able to move his legs like a human. Before Darwin was able to ponder that anymore, he let out a cry, while he was distracted the wolf took this to his advantage and  _ bit down on his back leg. _

_ Then everything went black. _

When Darwin awoke the next, he groggily got up for his bed rubbing his face. The first thought that entered his mind, how did he get back to The Big Ben? How could he gotten back to The Big Ben-

Memories flashed back almost instantly, the fight,  _ the bite.  _ Darwin quickly threw his blanket off the bed and examined his leg. There wasn’t a bite, but there was a scar, how could it have scarred? How long was he out for?!

Before he could even question it, his bedroom door opened, “Darwin? I know-“

Darwin looked up, locking eyes with Marie, “Um, Curie I’m sorry, but what do you know?”

Curie gave him a weird look, before deciding what to do, “Um, when you came back early this morning, not to bother you? But, Churchill he wanted to see you, something about the mission?” Curie rolled her eyes, “You know how Churchill gets,” She point at his leg, “Are you okay Chuck?”

Darwin shook his head letting out a slight chuckle, “Yeah, nothing to worry about, I’ll go see Churchill in a moment.” 

With that Curie nodded her head and left Darwin alone, unknowingly leaving him with immense inner panic.

As Darwin sat in his bed, thoughts couldn’t help but roll through his mind. He was terrified, how could he not remember coming back last night? If he only came back last night, then how did his bite, a bit he only got last night, heal and scar overnight? That was biologically impossible, he put his head in his hands, not realizing the light of the full moon was sneaking through his window……

________________

When Darwin woke up the second time, he was in a dumpster  _ naked.  _ The second thing he noticed, he had what he could only assume were bullet hole in body. As he slowly sat up in the trash, looking up at the cloudy British sky.

Then everything came flooding back.

_ Darwin, he couldn’t control himself. His transformations, he had always been in control of them, this was something different, it had to be. Because he  _ ** _felt_ ** _ this, he felt his legs and arms transforming. His bones were breaking and reforming-no- they were healing. _

_ His skin, was tearing and growing and accumulating hair, it was so, so painful. His face, it was growing and elongating, his teeth, they were falling out and coming back longer and sharper. The once the whole ordeal was over, he was able to catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He looked just like the wolf he ran into in the forest, oh god, what the  _ ** _fuck._ **

_ Then it seemed he lost all human thought. He knew he needed to find the stout short man with many wrinkles. As he put his snout in the air he caught his scent and ran, he ran and ran. He knocked over a human pup, and tore down the door that was keeping himself from his prey. When he came in snarling, his prey sat up quickly and with a shiny black thing in its hand. _

_ He didn’t care, he only cared for eating, but then a loud bang and he felt a shot of pain into his hind leg. He only scowled and pounded on top of the lesser being trying to bite down only to be hot in the stomach. With that, he decided that maybe this prey was too much effort and jumped out through the window glass shattering and some of it digging into his pelt. _

_ With that he ran into the cold air of England ran threw it fur and he looked up and howled into the night sky. _

As Darwin’s eyes widened and he looked into his hand. They were covered with blood, whether it was his own or someone else’s he could only guess. He stood up trying to calculate the best way to get back to Big Ben, he grabbed a blac trash bag. He could only hope whatever was wrong with him… That it wasn’t permanent.


	11. Insects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based of the 2099 comics with Frued and Jung

Frued only had one thought on his mind as he entered England again. He knew he should have been helping the others, but Freud heard Jung’s voice in his head, his poor student.

_ Frued? Help me, please…. _

It wasn’t like he just ignore Jung’s pleas for help, not like the last times or really every other time. It was a guilt that that gnawed and yelled at him everyday. Frued couldn’t just leave him like that, he sounded so helpless and alone and Frued needed to help him now.

So as Frued more or less bombarded into the graveyard, of course he had to take care of Z3’s little soldiers. Honesty, they were so easy to take care of it was almost like child’s play, how had they not won again? Although, digging up Jung on the other hand that was something entirely different. Frued really hadn’t expected people to care about Jung that much, honestly he felt bad destroying all those pretty flowers.

_ Frued I’m scared! It’s so  _ ** _dark!_ **

But then again, that was something he didn’t feel bad for at the same time. Jung was in there dark and alive, and Frued had to get him out. God could you imagine being Jung? To be stuck in a dark place and no way out with no help, with no air? Lord, his student must be so scared.

Though not as soon as he would have liked, Frued was able to unearth Jung’s prison. Who in their right mind would bury a living, breathing human? When he opened the coffin, Frued was surprised to see how still Jung was.

“Jung?” Frued asked grabbing his arms and throwing him over his back, “Don’t worry Jung, I’ll fix this. We’ll get back to my office and talk this all through, I mean of course, how could you not be traumatized by this?” 

As they walk down the streets that lead to his office, Freud was confused…. Why was everyone looking at them like that? Like they were crazy, like what he was doing was disgusting and wrong? Oh well, it wasn’t his problem, these peopled weren’t their problem.

As he opened the door to his office and plopped his friend down on the couch, he winced. He had a sharp pinch in his shoulder, he just swatted at his shoulder and sat down. “Well, Jung where were the last time we talked? I believe we were talking about your mother!”

All the while, unnoticed by Frued. There were so many insects crawling on his back, they were pinching and waiting away at his back.. His student, Jung, he didn’t even notice how he was dead. How bugs were crawling in and out of his body. Feasting, getting nutrition and supporting themselves off their bodies. Each bite, every time Freud let one them bite him, with no idea, they used him more and more. Then eventually when a hole was big enough. They would burrow in his body, so they could house themselves in Frued.

Although, Frued really couldn’t bring himself to care.


	12. Inset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this one is darker then normal, such as having lobotomy and such.. just be cautious as you read.

One of the first things Marie noticed when she woke up, was the familiar weight of her radium ring. It wasn't there, if it wasn’t there the only meant one thing and that she was in trouble. The second thing she noticed,it was her hands, they were bound and so were her legs, the third is she was in an unknown laboratory. 

As she tried to crane to look around, Marie felt the blood in her veins freeze. There was Swastikas  _ everywhere. _ She was in a Nazi Laboratory, alone with no way to contact back up, and she didn’t have her ring.

Lord she was fucked.

Then the door leading out of this hell scape opened. Then much to her dismay it wasn't The Super Science Friends. No, it was one of the Nazi clones pushing a cart, a cart she just knew had all sorts of tools that were getting ready to be used on her. As the cart the Nazi was pushing was going past her, Curie could make out all kinds of familiar tools. Tools she knew were nothing but bad news for her, especially the lobotomy tools she saw.

Just as he stopped the cart next to her, a familiar but unwelcome face decided in that moment to enter the room. He sauntered up next to the clone giving her a sick grin, something she want to punch off his face, to bloody it until she was no longer even able to speak.

“Well, Mrs.Curie,this is quite an honor!” The man turned around and putting some gloves on, “Now, I know your not one for small talk, so I’m letting you know, I’m not going to use general anesthesia. I don’t believe you deserve such pleasantries, I mean after so many of your periodic pantries you call them?”

The man turned back around and Marie struggled against her restraints, “Mengele, if you let me go right now, I’ll let make sure your death isn’t that painful.”

Mengele just laughed, it was something dark, something that promised she would leave her alive. Mengele turned around and the Nazi clone handed him a drill, “Now Mrs. Curie as you know, I’m just going to drill right through your frontal cortex, this will hurt really bad.” Mengele giggled again as Marie continued to struggle, “ I’m not going to lie, you are going to pass out from the pain.” Mengele turned to the clone, “Clone 678, drill if you please.”

With that the clone handed Mengele the drill, both looking too giddy for Marie to be comfortable. Before she could even react, Mengele grabbed her face, and the drill started up, the buzzing was all she heard before the pain took over. There was a drill in her forehead, and she could feel it  _ all. _ It wasn’t that long before she actually passed out, and letting out a silent prayer she would be found soon…

While she was passed out though, Mengele continued with the surgery with no sign of stopping. No, there would be no interruptions as he continued to drill, to then take it out. He grabbed the pick from the cart and a hammer and began to hammer it into her skull. The blood was only a minor inconvenience, if it splattered on his face, Mengele only wiped it off without a second thought.

When he was done he took off his gloves and left. Like he didn’t do anything out of the ordinary, like he didn’t just rob Marie Curie of everything.


	13. Demonic

Edison sat up from his chair and stretched, absentmindedly he looked over to the clock and shook his head. He had stayed later than what he would have liked, but what was Edison to do? It wasn’t like he could trust another man with this, these patents were his life hood, his  _ legacy. _

Edison grinned as he stood up, he supposed he could visit his little Nikola a visit. Edison was running low on some ideas, and his darling little Nikola always had some invention or another on his person. Suddenly he stopped, it felt like this was a bad idea, like maybe he shouldn’t visit Tesla… Although he just shook his head,when had anything bad ever come from  _ borrowing  _ an idea from Tesla?

Edison just shook his head, he started to leave his office only turning around to flip off the light switch. He grinned as he walked out of his office and on to the street, not even realizing he was being followed much to his stalker’s delight……

No, Edison just kept walking down the street, enjoying the cool crisp autumn night for what it was. He even waved to a pew passerby’s, this night was going great, as he walked by a few houses and out towards the dark walk to his house. He hated this part of his walk, it always felt like he was being watched or followed out here. Which Edison found a little funny, it actually started a few months back, he could walk down this path and be safe but lately it felt as though he was being stalked. Or actually worse, it felt like he was being  _ hunted _ .

Suddenly Edison couldn’t help but jump, he thought he heard some twigs snap a few feet behind him. Nothing on this path, this late at night would ever break a twig besides him. Without much thought, Edison began to run, he didn’t know why but he knew if he was caught he would die.

_ Then he heard something running behind him. _

Edison burst into a sprint, he cursed himself for his unhealthy lifestyle as he ran. He was starting to get short of breath even though he had only ran for not even minuet. Tears were swelling in eyes and his lungs felt like they were on fire, it was unnatural, this wasn't  _ normal. _

Then he felt something wrap its whole hand around his forearm. Edison felt like he was going to puke from the fear he was feeling. Then just as suddenly he was on the ground. He tried to wiggle away but whatever this was, it was wrangling him into its lap. It was then Edisom decided to shut his eyes, if he was going to die, he didn't want to see what was going to kill him.

"Open your eyes swine.  _ Now _ ."

Edison's breath caught in his throat, the dark, deep voice left him shivering. But, with how this things claws were digging into his arm, he felt obligated to open his eyes. When he did, Edison he looked up he regretted it.

Holding Edison was something most definitely  _ not _ human. No, humans didn't have crimson or two large horns protruding from their heads. Or did humans have 3 eyes instead of two, and Edison was positive they humans didn't have eyes various shades of orange.

The thing grinned something evil, with a promise of something dark. It's dark pink teeth glistening in the moonlight, along with something on its hand that Edison couldbt quite catch. "There was that so troublesome Mr.Edison?"

Edison swallowed some non-existent liquid before finding the courage, "I suppose not , um, Mr.?" Edisom trailed off hoping whatever this is handsome decency, just so maybe he could negotiate something.

The creature just smiled back, "Mr.Tesla, but all my friends call me Thing."

Oh what the  _ fuck _

Edison grinned hesitant for a minute, "Well, Mr.Tesla you know one of my ex employees, he was called Tesla. Funny small world isn't it?"

No sooner had the words left his mouth, did Thing's grip tightened on Edison's blood trickling from where Thing had punctured.

"Oh, but Mr.Edison I know all about your ex-employee, Mr.Tesla" Thing's grin was suddenly gone from his face, and Edison he felt his blood freeze. "I mean after all, Tesla isn't a very common last name now is it? It would really only make sense if I had his last name would… I don't know Mr.Edison, if I was married to him?"

It was on that moment Edison was absolutely sure, he was going to die, "O-oh, So Nikola is your husband then Mr.Tesla?"

Thing didn't give a verbal response like Edison wanted, no instead he dug his claws all the way into his forearm. He continued to dig them all the way down until Thing felt the familiar thunk of bone hitting his claws.

Edison, much to Thing's delight, was screaming in such agony. In all honesty, Thing wanted to taste the blood in his claws, but instead, he just dragged them down only stopping before he hit anything vital. 

Then Thing brought Edison's face up with his hand, blood smearing on Edison face mixing with his tears, "Yes, he is my husband ro answer your earlier inquiry. We have been married for a few years now." Thing Stopped making Edison look into his eyes. "You are going to stop all of thisyou understand me? No more stealing from him  _ ever. _ Or I will kill you, now I am going to drop you off at Edison's Medical, you are going to say you got snagged on some farming equipment. Nod if you understand.

Edison and Thing threw him over his shoulder, "Good now lets you some medical help."

__________

Tesla woke up to Thing laying down in their bed, his tail wrapping around Tesla's waist, "Hey, getting to bed late tonight Red?"

Thing answered with a kiss, making Tesla smirk just a little, "Yes, unfortunately I had some last minute business to attend. Just go back to sleep."

Tesla just nodded rolling over, and to be engulfed in a hug, he didn't know why. But Tesla felt content about everything in that moment, something he hadn't felt since he met Edison.


	14. Germs/Infection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look, im not gonna lie. That walking infection from It? Yeah he was my inspiration for this chapter.

Tesla tried to control his breathing as Marie strapped him to the table. Although he was finding it very hard to do so, the impending panic attack he was having… It made him feel like his lungs would explode or catch fire.

Tesla breathed out, "Curie, are we absolutely sure whatever Frued did is going to effect me?" He didn't know if he asked to calm his own nerves, or just to try and delay the inevitable.

Marie only gave him a look of pity as she tightened the last leg strap. Her eyebrows furrowed im concern much like a mother would give her own child, "Unfortunately, yes. I've seen Frued use this part of his power before, and its delayed. Although when it takes affect Tesla-." She stopped for a second making Tesla shiver in fear, Marie was never  _ hesitant.  _ She was bold, daring and everything else above, "Tesla when it happens you'll know. It will last from anywhere to an hour or the whole day."

Tesla tries to comprehend the words she was saying, although it only seemed to go through one ear and out the other. A whole day? An hour? Did Frued have so little control over his powers that he really couldn't tell how long something like this would happen? This was going to tear Tesla from the inside out, and they couldn't tell him how long it was going to last? Dear lord, he could suffer a whole day-

Tesla eyes snapped from the ceiling to Marie, he hand on his cheek snapping him from his train of thought, "Curie ...?" He trailed off before she gave him a sad smile.

"I just thought you would like to know Frued is being put on the bench for a little bit, " She removed her hand from Tesla's face, "I'll see you later in the morning Tesla, just  _ try _ and keep screaming to a minimum. You can break your vocal chords."

To anyone else, it would have seemed Curie was being insincere, but Tesla could tell. She was just as scared as he was, so in return he just gave her a wobbly smile, and to his surprise she smiled back. Then she gently turned around and shut the door, leaving Tesla alone.

He laid there for what seemed like hours, when in reality it was only merely minutes. Tesla could only wait with baited breath, he was terrified, but hyping himself.. It only made things worse, didn't it? Perhaps if he just closed his eyes and tries to sleep, maybe he could sleep through this whole mess of a situation.

Though before he could even shut his eyes, someone was grabbing his throat. Tesla's eye darted to the side, trying to struggle against everything. But, that was a mistake, there standing above him was a man who looked like a walking infection. His skin was greenish with boils all over his skin, Tesla was going to scream when one of the boils he hadn't noticed on the things hand pop right in his  _ mouth. _

Tesla gagged tasting the foul substance, but doing that. It only made it grow, soon his whole mouth was engrossed with this infection. Tesla was too distracted to even notice then man was just sitting in the corner of the room, tilting his head. Like this was some sick experiment, something to be studied and documented.

Tesla screamed, well, he screamed the best he could. His mouth was filled with puss, liquid chunky puss, it was terrible. It was like it was trying to infect him.

No, it  _ was _ trying to infect him. Tesla felt it, the puss it was moving around his mouth. It forced its way down his throat to even puncturing his cheeks. Tears were now falling freely as Tesla struggled against his bounds. God why did he agree to be tried up?! He couldn't even try to get up and rid himself of this infection. He just needed a scalpel and he could just rip this sentient puss from his cheeks!

Unknownst to Tesla, or rather as he had forgotten. Marie was standing behind the two way mirror with Churchill. Both looking in with concern.

Churchill put his hand on Marie's shoulder, "He just needs to ride this out Curie. He is a strong man, he has this."

Though Marie only shook her head, the screaming from inside Tesla's room was deafening. "I'm not so sure Churchill."


	15. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is based off that M_D_Wilson’s Clone Six, from Just In Case came and possessed the current Albert.

Churchill was furious, could you blame him? He was knocked out and now was tied to a chair in his bedroom! This was ridiculous, he was the English Prime Minister he shouldn’t be in this situation, he knew better than this! As he struggled against his bonds, Churchill could feel the oncoming rope burn but he didn’t care. He needed to get out now, him and The Super Science Friends could be in danger, if they were to tie him up, whoever did this is more than capable of killing them all!

Then Churchill felt a slap to the back of his head, he quickly tried to turn his head but the figure walked in front of him, it wasn’t he was expecting at all.

Churchill blinked a few times, “Einstein? What’s going on?! Let me go this instance young…”

Churchill felt a shiver ran down his spine, those eyes, they didn’t belong on Einstein. No they were familiar, but how could Six’s eyes be on Einstein? That wasn’t possible, it shouldn’t be possible,  _ it isn’t possible. _ But, there with such a blank stare in his eyes as he sat down on Churchill’s bed. Churchill could just know, he’s seen that blank look, it was always the looks Six had given him before… Well before Churchill did something he regretted.

The child just stared at him blankly and Churchill could only fidget before Einstein( _ Six?)  _ spoke.

“So this one is Einstein huh Mr.Churchill? Why don’t you call him Seven?” He asked, his eyes still blank, something so unusual and making Churchill’s stomachs drop.

Churchill blinked a few times trying to keep his calm, “Einstein what in God’s name are you talking about? Unite me this instant, if you don’t you’ll be-“

“He’ll be what  _ dead?  _ What are you going to do Churchill shoot him? Like you did me?!” Einstein stood up, his tiny body making the floorboards shake as he did.

All the while Churchill was so shocked, he could only open and close his mouth before being able to pull himself back, “Six…?”

In return Six just clapped his hands “Give him a prize everyone he sorts figured it out!” He went to pull something something out from a bag he hadn’t even noticed until now, “You’re sorts right in the sense that I  _ am _ Six. But let me tell you pops, I am dead, I’m only borrowing this one’s body.”

Churchill tried again to struggle out of his bounds, “What does that mean Six?” Then Churchill noticed something shiny, it was a blade, no a  _ scalpel _ , “What are you going to do with that Six?”

Six in return only rolled his eyes, “What do  _ you _ think I’m going to do with it pops?” Six turned the scalpel around examining it, “and the answer your earlier question pops, in layman terms I’m possessing this Einstein.” He stopped looking Churchill in the eye, “He was all too eager to help me, just a few well placed words and he was putty in my hands. You groomed this one really well you know.”

Churchill felt his blood  _ freeze,  _ Six only smirked and that was the one warning Churchill got before he sliced in his palm. The scream, it chilled Churchill to the bone,it was agonizing and for a second, the blank stare that was in Six’s eyes were gone. It was all Albert and he was so scared, he begging silently wondering what was going on. To somehow question Churchill asking for him to make it stop.

Then all too soon Six took control again, “You know I don’t feel this?” Six looked at his palm and back to Churchill, “But he  _ does, _ don’t worry pops, it won’t kill him. But I noticed, you like him a lot don’t you?” Churchill noticed Six clench and unclench his hands, “Too bad you don’t like me like you do him…”

Churchill sputtered, “But I di-I mean I do Six!” He struggled again, it still did nothing, “Don't punish this boy for my sins Six!”

Then without warning Six stabbed his arm, Einstein came back so quick Churchill was almost sure he was going to get whiplash. The boy’s cry, it was so painful and so scared, Churchill could feel tears swell in eyes and fall down his face. Why? Did God really intend to punish Albert instead off him and sent Six to do it?

Six, he only shook his head when he came back, “Don't worry, that will be the last time you’ll see that pops.” He leaned in close, and kissed his forehead, and then upholstered Churchill’s gun, he took a few steps back. All the while, Churchill was trying to process what was going to happen. 

Six cocked the gun and pointed it at Churchill's head a little bit of a grimace on his face. “I really did love you pops.”

The only sound that resonated in the room after that was a loud gunshot. When the others found them later that day, it almost all agreed that a Nazi had broken in and Albert has taken some wounds, yet, he could save Churchill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I didn’t make it clear, but Six cut Albert up cause he wanted to make Churchill suffer a bit before he killed him. He didn’t do it to Churchill bc he was mad at our A,Bert bc he was treated better then Six.


	16. Surreal Gore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colors have their own meaning to everyone.

The colors they were something else, the way they moved around him it was something so  _ addictive _ . There just so many of them they ranged across the spectrum, there were even colors that he was sure he had never seen before. Good lord was he event meant to see this many colors?He couldn’t help but just smile, sure he couldn’t remember his name.. but these colors! The colors were keeping him safe! It was just, he didn’t know how, just they were  _ safe _ . A pink tickled his nose, and the greens of many, they wrapped him in such a warm hug. Wherever he was, he didn’t want to leave, not now, not ever.

_ Winston…. _

That made him blink, Winston? Was he Winston? He sort of wanted to be Winston, if it on,y meant that he could hear that voice again. It was so sweet, like honey dripping down from a hive. So badly did he want to hear that voice again. Though=& the colors… they for some odd reason, they became like static when the voice spoke, almost as if they were afraid of it. But why? It was just so kind, why would they be scared of the voice?

_ Winston.. _

There it was again! Maybe if he tried to walk towards the voice, he could find the source. But, the colors! They wouldn’t let him, violets and reds we grasping at his arms, tightening try to keep him place. When he pulled and tugged, and they didn’t seem to work, pinks and yellows bound his legs to the ground. It hurt, the grip tightening on him was cutting off circulation, but he  _ needed _ to go see the voice, he  _ needed to find the source! _

_ Winston. _

Okay, no more Mr.Nice Winston! With a pull and a tug, he was able to free itself from what he thought were his friends. He ran, and he wouldn’t stop running, not until he found that source. That voice, it was beautiful and so, so, sweet p. It was calling out for him, and him alone! He ran,more and more colors each one trying to drag him down away from that voice but he couldn’t, no he wouldn’t stop **.**

** _W̬̮͈̪̟̼ͣ̀ͪ͊͘Į̵̢̺̦͚ͯ̍ͫͧ̌͂́ͥN̳͉͖̥̪̲̓͐̽ͭ̓̊ͤ̊͛͠S̵̮̲̀̿͛ͪͧͯ̎ͨT͙̱͈͓̏͂̽̃̊ͤ̚͝O̶̜̿ͩ̐͌̇̄̂́N̖̘̦ͯ̌̈́̔̋̔ͦ!̨̹͛ͭ̎́ͦ́_ **

_ _ Black. The source was the color black. It shot out out from in front of him and jabbed him the throat, and now it felt wet and thick? He could barely look down when he noticed he was leaking red.

______

Churchill awoke with a start, his hands going to grab his throat.. it wasn’t bleeding, he could let out a sigh of relief to that.

He laid back down his head hitting the pillow, “It’s okay old boy, no black dog is coming for you yet…”

  
  



	17. Robotics/Cybernetics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look that last episode of Snake Pit, I may have taken a bit too seriously..

When Tesla was pushed out the phone box, he was still, he was silent. That had happened hadn’t it? Tesla looked down at his arm, was it really his arm now? No, this, it wasn’t his arm it was just a hunk of metal from that robot hoping to make up for his arm. A flesh and blood arm Tesla had  _ lost _ , and arm that shot off from his own body with such a painful gusto that he couldn’t even comprehend what was happening until they got him back to the phone box.

He shakley brought the robotic arm to look it over, there was still some of his dry blood on it. It cracked and flakes off as he moved the arm. Tesla could only wince, it  _ hurt _ , it hurt so,so much they barely even had to add some kind of numbing goop to his arm before Ada just fucking jabbed that robot arm into his bloody stub. Then Tesla couldn’t help but cry, it was just so horrifying….

_ You can stop crying now _

They…. they really hadn’t cared about him had they? No, they only wanted to use him for his powers that was something he didn’t want to think about. But  _ why?  _ If he was such a burden in the first place why even bring him back? Why didn’t they just leave him or kill him so they wouldn’t have to deal with him? Questions, he just had so many questions and-

“Nikola?”

Tesla looked up, he has completely forgotten he had an audience. Did, Ada really leave him where they left? She couldn’t have dropped him hours later at the clock tower maybe? He tried to speak, Tesla really did, but he could only open and close his mouth like a fish. He was still in shock, his arm was gone and he was surrounded by the very people who have made it their life's work to steal from him and here he was at his most vulnerable.

Tesla was so enraptured by his thoughts he hadn’t noticed Edison getting up from his chair, the rest of The Snake Pit following him cautiously, they were treating Tesla as if he was a wild animal, and right now they weren’t wrong. Any kind of sudden movement could send the lanky man running. They were all just as confused as Tesla was, one moment he was here with two arms and the next he comes back with one arm and a bloody robotic one!

Edison gently grabbed Tesla’s flesh and bloody arm, trying to hold the shocked man if he was to fall, “Kid, are you okay? You look worse than Ford when his first car exploded.” He tried to make light of the situation, but when he said that word ‘exploded’, it seemed Tesla he lost it in a way.

All Edison heard before Tesla collapsed on the ground was Westinghouse screaming  _ ‘Catch him!’ _ . Which was probably for the best, as Edison was quick to grab his Little Nikola before he passed out, the weight of the man leaning on him not really making a difference.

Edison gave a sideways glance to the others, Morgan getting the message grabbed the other side of Tesla. Both men dragging him towards Edison’s chair, Westinghouse tried to carry him as well, but the glare he had gotten from Edison, he knew he wasn’t supposed to take his side.

They easily laid Tesla on the Edison’s chair, the man in question quickly looking Tesla over. He in short didn’t like what he saw when he examined Tesla’s robotic arm, Edison he hated what he saw. It was just like someone tore Tesla’s suit, a suit Edison knew he didn’t have another of, and just jabbed that robotic monstrosity ing his arm nub

Edison felt his blood bubble, dared to even think of hurting Nikola? They were going to pay, Edison was going to ruin them-

“Tommy, calm down.  _ Now.” _

Edison looked over his shoulder Henry giving him a stern look, and Edison did calm down, “Sorry Henry I’m just...Upset.” He looked back at Tesla grabbing his boy’s hand squeezing it.

Westinghouse spoke up, brushing hair out Tesla’s face, “We know Edison, he’s your boy, don’t worry we won’t say anything if you do something ...unsavory.”

Edison looked up his ‘friends’, having a dark, but yet concerned look in their eye. Edison just nodded, a plan already formulating in his head. Whoever did this, they would  _ pay. _


	18. Split

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fusion was dangerous,fusion wasn’t something to ever be taken lightly.

Things didn’t feel  _ right, _ but it knew that things should feel right. Right? What they’re feeling, this agonizing feeling of their boy’s split and reforming, it wasn’t supposed to be like this. This pain was new and unfiltered, but why? Just a minute ago it were-

What was it a minute ago? It should have always been alive-

_ Marie looked around the camp, the only team member she could see was Darwin. This camp was death itself incarnate and they were alone, without a way to call for back up, Darwin tried to keep the Nazi clones at bay. Marie saw how valently he was fighting and couldn’t help but feel anger for every time a Nazi struck him down- _

** _“AraAHRGGGaH!” _ ** It grasped it’s head, the memory that was most certainly did not belong to it shot through its head. It hurt even more than how it’s body seemed to grow, and re-grow. 

It felt tears swell in in its many eyes, what was that? It could only ponder, it tried to stand up, ignoring the dead bodies and their unknown faces frozen in terror. It had no use for them so why should it pay attention to them? If anything, if it couldn’t find any reliable food source those bodies could be used later. Walking down the dirt road, looking at the many cloth tents as it tried to walk, it was just so fascinated by them, where was it? Maybe some kind of-

_ Darwin felt a stabbing sensation in his arm, he looked up for a fraction of a second before slicing the face of the Nazi. He was just so done at this point, he was missing tea for this! But as he looked around the camp and saw Marie he felt his heart  _ ** _drop_ ** _ . She was surrounded by the Nazi, they circled around her. Every time she tossed one to the side effectively killing one, another would take its place. _

_ “Marie!” Darwin screamed quickly transforming into a dog, rushing and barreling into the mass amounts of bod- _

** _“ARGhgrTfgHA StOP.” _ ** It only stopped this time in its tracking, favoring to hold its arm that had just died and was falling off. It way better than holding its head, because it didn’t hold its arm there was a good chance it would fall off.

Why was it thinking these things? It hurt so much, and the tears were falling freely from its eyes now, it’s snout contracting making a sound similar to a sniffle. What kind of life was this? Why would something be so cruel to make a creature like itself, s creature not dead, but yet not quite alive either? This pain was so unbearable, it just wanted to stop, it was so close to a tent with a cross, it had a feeling if it was able to walk just a little more-

_ Marie turned to look at Darwin, they both surrounded by the Nazis now. Marie was a little mad at Darwin for rushing in without s plan to save her, but she couldn’t think about that right now. She could only think about getting them out of this, Darwin looking at her with such big eyes, she knew they had one last option and she- _

** _“SToP!” _ ** No matter how many times the creature commanded, these hurtful thought wouldn’t go away. This time the thought, it had hurt so bad, that it had to resort to crawling. 

The crawling was hard, the splitting pain in its head hurt so much, that at any moment it thought it would explode. But entering the tent, it felt a sense of ease? Maybe so,etching skin to it, as it lifted itself up with a table. As it looked around, it was a little confused on why it thought this would be a good idea. It was just about to leave when it finally caught a glimpse of its reflection in a mirror.

_ What was it? _

It knew that it wasn’t human, but looking into its reflection as it lifted a paw to gently nudge its two muzzles. It couldn’t help but feel a sense of dread, it could only look, the more it looked, the more it felt like a monster. Something that should have never, ever existed. What was even under the mask it wore? It felt to afraid to even try and lift it. Whatever was under there, it wasn’t something for it’s eyes, it would only make it more depressed more angry.

Angry. Angry that it existed, that it how somehow was born into this world. That it I didn’t have a purpose, or that it didn’t even know what it was good for. In its angry, it couldn’t help itself but destroy everything in that tent. Tables were thrown over the walls of the tent tearing and it just growled and howled. What kind of existence was this? Was this some kind of sick joke to a god? To see how long it would live for? To see what it would do?

All the while, it was doing this, it didn’t even realize how it was glowing. Sure, it felt unstable, but that must have been from the new found pain and anger it felt. But soon, even more pain was somehow splitting it, splitting it apart, and then the whole inner tent was enraptured by a bright neon green light.

From the light Marie and Charles fell off to the side. Both looking at each other, scared yes. But they were happy too, quickly Marie latched on to Darwin in a skeleton crushing hug.

She breathed a little, “We are never doing  _ that _ again old man.” Curie giggled a little as she pulled away looking at her hand. More than a little esatic she wasn’t in pain anymore then a headache she felt.

Darwin just sighed and fell on his back a wobbly grin making its way onto his face, “More the agreed Mrs.Curie.”


	19. X-Ray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Z3, he wasn’t always a machine.

The X-ray would only tell him what he knew,what his mother and father knew as well. What they all knew all too well what was wrong with him.

His father put a hand on his shoulder giving s small smile, something that seemed all to cheery for such a small hospital room… In a way it almost made him angry, how could his dad even think of giving him a small smile? Didn’t his dad know he was dying? He was going to die, and leave his own family behind including his own dad?

He was cut out of his thoughts when his dad smacked him on the back of his head chuckling, “Come on now Z3, cheer up, will you? I already told you that Dr.Anabear is one of the best in her field! Did you know that Dr.Anabear-“

Z3 cut him of smiling a little grabbing his dad’s hand smiling, “Dr.Anabear has cured over ten patients with the same disease as me.” He smirked a little, “I know dad, you’ve told me over a thousand times.”

Konrad Zuse smiled back at him, “And over a thousand times you’ve doubted me!”

Before Z3 could even react, his dad started attacking him with his fingers. Z3 tried to curl into himself, all the while laughing hysterically while his dad still went and attacked him with his fingers. They stayed like that for a little while, Z3 trying to to kick or slap his dad away while laughing, and Konrad Zuse still overwhelming his son with all the tickles.

They didn’t even notice when the door opened and tall woman with bright blond hair and blue eyes entered the room taking in the small domestic scene. It was cute, it made her feel sad about the news she was about to give them…

“Gentlemen!” She said, both Zuse and Z3 gave her sheepish smiles while blushing before Konrad Zuse came up to her and shook her hand.

Konrad Zuse gave her a wide smile shaking her hand enthusiastically, “Dr.Anabear! Ma’am sorry about the distraction. Please come in, and let us see those X-rays, hopefully all good!” Zuse turned around just in time not to see her frown, “I mean with your reputation with this disease, he should be about ten times better already! I mean what, we should be expecting Z3 home in what a month?”

She let out a sigh, walking towards the X-ray projector pulling out Z3’s own X-Rays. As she put them up, all the while Zuse not picking up the somber mood put in the room by her. “Konrad Zuse, Z3… I’m so sorry but the treatment, it’s not working.”

She turned around, pointing at the X-rays showing them what was wrong, “As you can see, the vines, they’re still growing around his spine. The vines, when you came to me, it seems that the progression of these plants were farther along than expected-“

“Dr.Anabear, may I speak with you outside please?” Before Dr.Anabear could even think about talking with Zuse, the man was already dragging her outside the room, Z3 yelling at him not to do anything rash.

Zuse didn’t mean to grab her as roughly as he did, but he was just so frustrated, he just wanted his son to get better to be better! “Dr.Anabear with all due respect, you said that you could make him better.”

Dr.Anabear just breathed her nose, “No, Konrad Zuse, I said I’ll  _ try _ and make him better. Not that I could make him better, this disease is terrible and horrible, and we can’t do anything anymore without  _ killing _ your son.” She moved Konrad Zuse’s hand off her, “Konrad Zuse I’m sorry, were going to discharge Z3.”

She turned around walking away, talking to the nurses as they passed by, all the while Zuse was steaming. No, he was boiling, this woman said she could cure his son! That Z3’s body would be better, that he could live a normal life! Now, now he just learned Z3  _ couldn’t? _ No, Zuse has seen how this disease works and how it destroys the body. Vines started curling around the legs, dig into the bones of the legs and the nerves, slowly, yet surely they spread. These plants go to the legs, then the arms and then the whole spine. It just keeps going until the whole body and its bones are encased in vines.

If she couldn’t make him better, then he will. If it’s the last thing he could do, he would, his son, his baby boy. Z3 wouldn’t die from this, if it’s the last thing he could do, Zuse will save him.

He stormed back into the room giving Z3 a hug.

Z3 was confused, but returned the hug anyways, “Dad, what’s… Daddy what's going on?”

Zuse just help his son a little tighter, “Nothing is wrong Libshien, your going to be okay… You're being checked out but your treatment is going to continue at the house okay?”

Z3 just nodded into his dad’s chest, nothing could be worse than this at this point. Besides what was the worst his dad could do? Put him in a machine?


	20. Horror Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >:3c

Albert couldn’t stop bouncing, he was just so excited! He and Tesla had finally been able to set something up where the rest of The Super Science Friends including Churchill we’re gone for a whole night! It was just so exciting, especially since a few weeks ago Albert was able to convince Tesla to bring some modern technology for movies tonight, and not just any movies, _ horror movies. _

It just made him want to squeal in delight, it wasn’t everyday, hell it didn’t happen ever that Albert was able to indulge in something from the future! It was something so fascinating about the future that always lured Albert, and it only seemed that Tesla truly understood. Where as the others always pushed off his questions about the future, Tesla would beckon him into his room and explain to Albert all his questions…. It was nice if Albert was honest, it was really exciting to share these secrets with Tesla. It was nice knowing he wasn’t the only one with such a fascination in the future and if Tesla were to sometimes take him to the future for  _ field trips,  _ well no one needed to know that did they?

As he basically bounced down the hallway to Tesla’s room, Albert couldn’t help but gradually walk faster. He didn’t know what kind of movie Tesla had picked out, he didn’t care! Whatever Tesla picked out for a horror movie is bound to be good, Tesla has been on more the enough  _ field trips,  _ to know what kind of good movies there are. He was right at Tesla’s bedroom door about to knock when the man in question turned down the hallway with a bowl of popcorn and two drinks in his hands.

Tesla’s eyes light up smiling, “Al, come here a second will you?” He shrugged both his arms with the snacks, “Do you think you could grab some of these, and then we can set up the movie?”

Albert shook his head, “Yeah, speaking of the movie, what did you pick?” He said, picking up the popcorn and a cup.

Tesla walked next to Albert opening the door, “Us, it a movie that is going to be released in 2019,” he moved aside letting Albert walk inside before him, and Tesla shut the door behind him, “Its a scary movie like you wanted, is that okay?”

Tesla turned around, smiling, and Albert couldn’t help but smile back, “Yes! You have the set up for the movie Nicky?”

Tesla giggled motioning for Albert to sit down on the bed while he tickers with the TV, “Yes Al, let me tell you bud, it was more the way hiding this from Churchill.”

Tesla grabbed to remote to what Albert thought was a DVD player, and sat down next to him. Tesla had to try and repress the urge to giggle at Albert, the boy was vibrating worse than an electric toothbrush. Tesla always knew how excited Albert got, and how embarrassed Albert got when he pointed out. So he just let his boy do his thing while the beginning of the movie played out.

As the movie wore on and half the popcorn was gone and all of Albert’s cola was gone, Tesla couldn't help but notice how entranced Albert was by the film. Sure his boy flinched a few times, but he was on the edge of his seat. Especially at the end when Albert had decided that Tesla’s cola was now  _ his _ cola. How he was entranced by the fact doppelgänger wasn’t a doppelgänger and then at the end,Bert had his mouth gaping open like he did when he focused and just turned to Tesla his mouth opening and closing.

“That was wicked Tesla!” Albert said, his arms going every which way as he tried to explain the movie they just watched to Tesla.

Tesla just let Albert do just that, even as they both picked up their messes and cleaned the dishes. Albert kept going on about it, and Tesla couldn’t help but listen, he knew what it was like when people didn’t pay attention and he didn’t want that for his boy. Besides he knew Albert would stop when he went to bed, tiredness always caught up with the boy especially now that he was in his pajamas and on the bed.

Albert blinked his eyes lazily up at Tesla, “Night Nicky, sleep good okay?”

Tesla only giggled in response and he ruffled The hair on Albert’s hair, the boy in question groaned but Tesla ignored it, “Night bud, you sleep well too okay?”

Albert just nodded, barely registering the question as Tesla left and turned the light off. As he shut his eyes,Albert could only hope he would have good dreams.

————————-

_ As he woke up and sat up in bed, Albert couldn’t help but try and get some air into his lungs. He didn’t know what he was dreaming about, but whatever it was left him without air. _

_ Albert put a hand on his chest, he tried really hard to slow his heartbeat. It was going so fast and loud he was sure Tesla would probably hear it from the other side of the ClockTower. It was silly he was so scared when he didn’t- _

_ Albert stilled, he saw something out of the corner of his eye move. He didn’t have anything in his room that would move by itself, nothing alive, and he knew for sure nothing could move in the corner of his room. Maybe if he acted like nothing was there, and he laid back under the covers maybe it should go away. _

_ He tried hard to ignore the figure he was sure was in the corner of his room now, and slowly laid down and pulled the covers over his head. After that movie, he couldn’t be too sure about things he knew before. For whatever he knew, that could be Albert’s own doppelgänger for all he knew, and Albert didn’t want to take that chance.But, it didn’t seem that was going to work. He was trying hard to ignore it, but whatever was in his room, was crawling on his bed. It was crawling ever so slowly and deliberately and it felt huge. Whatever it was, it knew Albert was in his bed, and it wanted him. Albert even felt it pulling on his covers. _

_ Soon without him even realizing it,the thing pulled on his covers back off of his head and Albert screamed. _

_ The original Einstein was above him, instead of a suit though, he was wearing a red jumpsuit. His face was half decomposing, and he wasn’t even wearing his glasses, and instead of eyes there was only empty sockets and in his left hand was golden scissors. _

_ “ _ ** _Doppelgänger…” _ ** _ his voice was raspy and rough and made Albert shiver. _

_ “What?”, Albert was scared and he didn’t need to hear this. _

_ “ _ ** _Doppelgänger..!_ ** _ ” Then before he could even think the original Einstein jabbed the scissors down into his chest. _

_ Albert couldn’t help but cough blood sputtering from his mouth, the original Einstein got down from his bed walking away the scissors stuck in throat. It was horrible and he couldn’t even breath, he was drowning in his blood. He couldn’t do anything, his body spasming and - _

_ ——- _

Albert woke with a start grabbing his throat, checking for a hole and running to turn on the light. He checked all over, no hole in his throat or evil zombie Einstein. It was so unsettling so  _ real. _

As Albert sat back down on his bed, he couldn’t help but shake. He was just a doppelgänger wasn’t he?


	21. Costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shapeshifters are just cool

It’s body twisted and conformed, there was something almost relaxing about it. The sounds of of its bones popping into and out of place? It was music to its ears, what was the best part, The Super Science Friends would notice it invaded their ranks. It smirked, feeling of it teeth slowly growing in just feeding into its glee.

If it was being honest, it was almost too  _ easy.  _ It only winced a little bit s it grew its second eye. Those always hurt the most and not in the good way, it almost made it want to quit this spy job.

** _Almost_ **

But this opportunity, it made its mouth water. Sure, that Hitler guy wanted information, but after that these scientists were fair game. It would be allowed to hunt them down to its heart content, it could transform into any member after it killed them and just tear them apart piece after piece, just enjoying watching how they were losing their trust in each other and everything. It would just be so juicy, it almost felt the stomach they were forming growl at the prospect.

Speaking of forming, it turned around to look at itself in the bedroom mirror.what it saw was unsavory at most. All it was at the moment was a vaguely he!Imani shaped blob of flesh with two eyes and mouth. That wouldn’t do, now would it? No, humans had noses and lips, not just holes where they should be. So it closed its eyes and  _ focused _ , it had too if it was to fool The Super Science Friends. It felt the nose grow, and stretch, the lips plumping up and some teeth it forgot as well growing out of its gums.

It looked back at itself in the mirror, it looked better more human, but something was missing? It kept looking itself over not quite realizing what it was missing until it rubbed a hand over its head.

Hair! It was missing the signature curls! How could it even forget about hair? It was such an important feature, how could it?

It just shrugged and let the hair grow out, as it did, it turned towards the closet. It opened the door and leaned down to the lifeless body on the floor, it just groaned at the prospect of having to get rid of it later. How could it get rid of the body without being caught or being suspicious? It just groaned and stripped the body of the clothes and put them on itself, just in time it seemed as it heard a voice bellow outside the door.

“Albert!”

It coughed a second before speaking, “Ah just a moment Curie I’ll be out a in a few minutes!”

It waited a few seconds hoping it got the voice right, which it seemed that it did. It only grinned and shut the closet door, leaving Albert dead naked body in the closet. Hopefully once it was done with this day, it could sneak the boy’s body out and not get caught.


	22. Pastel Gore (NOT BEING WRITTEN.)

I’m sorry I just have no idea what I would put in this chapter.... I hope you guys will like the next chapter though!


	23. Too many limbs/unusual limbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I watched The Thing, you can tell from this chapter akndnd

Albert felt his body freeze, this had to be a joke right? Churchill had to be kidding, it looking around the room at the others, Albert knew this wasn’t a joke. Something like that actually existed?!

Churchill ignored him though, and his discomfort and continued, “We do need to keep our guard up. If Lovecraft actually did what we believe he did,” he paused looking everyone over, but when his eyes stayed on Albert, Albert felt himself twitch, “This means that we can’t trust each other, and none of us leave this room until we know who is who. Understood everyone?”

Albert heard everyone murmur around him in agreement , but looking around everyone looked just as nervous as he did. Marie looked pale, her eyes kept darting everywhere and between every teammate. Frued just sat in his chair, but as he kept looking at him Albert noticed how Frued was digging his nails into the palm of his hand. Tapputi, she looked frustrated and afraid at the same time, her hands laid heavy on her apron potions at the ready, and Darwin just shifted into s dog pacing around the room. Churchill was only tapping his fingers analyzing everyone in the room, like everyone could turn on him in a few seconds…..

But that was the thing wasn’t it? Anyone could turn on him in just a few seconds, that thing parading around as one of them could just decide it didn’t want to be handled like this. It could decide that it was done with this whole situation entirely and kill them all, and just bring the bodies back to the Nazis.

“Is there any way we can tell who is who Churchill?”

Albert snapped his head to the side, he almost forgot about Tesla. The man in question looking just as frustrated as the rest of them, the only difference was he trying to find a way out of the situation at hand.

Churchill on the other had raised his eyebrows, “what do you suggest Tesla? We tie everyone up and take their blood?”

Tesla just shook his head, everyone in the room now having his attention, “No, we do take everyone’s blood but we don’t tie them up. There isn’t any reason to make anyone more upset and scared then we already are.” He breathed in, “We just keep everyone in their rooms, if anyone leaves, then before the test is over we know who the lovecraftian monster is.”

Churchill thought about his eyes downcast, thinking and ruling it over. That was an option, and it was better than waiting for whatever this thing was to try and strike. “Alright Tesla, because your the one to purpose this test we can assume you're not the monster.” He leaned back into his chair, “The data that was given to us showed the monster only had average to below average intelligence.”

Churchill stood up pushing his chair back making everyone jump, “Alright everyone, line up by Tesla’s lab.” His face hardened just a bit, “If anyone of you refuse, you’ll be locked up or tied up to a chair. The choice is yours everyone.”

With the he motioned for everyone to follow him to Tesla’s lab. Everyone muttered in an agreement following behind him, and everyone did exactly that. It wasn't like they had a choice in the matter at really, Albert was almost certain that if anyone would refuse, Churchill would have shot any of them on sight. So Albert and restoned up, and each one walking in and out and going straight into their room.

Then it was Albert's turn.

He knew he was going to be last, but it still didn't stop him from shaking. Albert was a clone, wouldn't his things turn up different?

"Einstein, calm yourself. You shaking worse than when Frued has too much cocaine."

Albery snapped his head up at Tesla, the man smiling, which in turn made him feel content. So he just giggled and left his arm go to the side while Tesla prepared it. "Sorry Nicks, i'm just nervous. Do you think I'm that thing? I mean my blood could be different than everyone else right so- _ ow!" _

He looked down at his arm, nkt have even realizing that Tesla prepared it enught to take his blood. Tesla just looked at him with a stoic expression, and turned back to the other blood samples.

It was about maybe 2 minutes before Albert realized something was wrong. He realized that Tesla wasn't really looking at the samples, but was watching  _ him. _

As Tesla clasped his hands together he stood up walking to Albert, "Do you know how I know you're not the lovecraftian monster Einstein?"

Albert opted for being quiet instead of answering as he walked closer. He would have tried running, calling for the others but it seemed if he were to do that, it would lead to something more sinister. But as Tesla approached and put a severe amount of pressure on his mouth, Einstein wished he ran.

Soon, Tesla's eyes, they weren't human anymore. They contorted to slit pupils, and Albert could only whimper as he saw something sprout from 'Tesla's' back. Didn't that even hurt the creature? It should have, but its smile it only seemed to grow inhumanely long, looking almost satisfied.As more tendrils popped out from its back, the blood from the hole spitting on to Alberts face it spoke.

" **BeCUasE IM iT.** "

That was the last thing Albert heard before it snapped his neck.

  
  



	24. Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MENTIONS OF SELF HARM AND SELF HATRED

Little spider, little spider, saw things the other did not.

Little spider, little spider, scuttled and crawled up and sought out the walls.

Little spider, little spider, what have you've seen?

The little spider answered the question, but not with a happy answer.

What have I seen? Well I'll tell you what I've seen, and by the end, you will have regretted asking what this little spider had seen.

A little boy is what I've seen, he cries all night on his bed you see? I dont of what, but when daylight hours reach the window he stops his eye redder than the juiciest tomato. 

But the red eyes don't cause for concern, what are the red marks i've seen on his thighs. Light pink like raw chicken and red and irritated like a wild dog. I've seen, only what was the cause of the great pains. A razor he has hidden, a razor that holds more blood then the old man across the way owns. Let me tell you, if I wasn't a little spider, I would do more than just hide the razor.

But little spider what of the tall lanky man? Or the old woman?

The tall lanky man? It is the same as the old woman. Two people who are so different, but are so blind to see how alike they are. The stories old as humanity itself.

Its loneliness. These two don't realize it, but their so alone and keep pushing people away. Its sad let me tell you, and I know that tall lanky man hated it more then the old lady.

But child let me speak, and let me sing you the tale of the one I fear the most. The other woman and the two men are fine and dandy, but this child I will tell you of the old man.

Like ive said before the old man has a razor, a razor I fear one day, will take more than guilty lives. The old man sits in his chair looking and staring at this razor, he's  _ contemplating _ . If I were to guess, im sure hes thought and thought hard if going out there killing the rest. He would feel no remorse as he felt the blood rush down his arm, the sanity in his eyes would be long gone child. He would have no remorse for pulling teeth or stabbing young stomachs.

So this little spider tells you stories, but also lessons. Beware the old man and his knifes.  
  



	25. Hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just been feeling this fic again! Thanks everyone for reading!

_ Hollow _

It was a funny word Albert decided. There were so many meanings for it wasn't there? One could  _ feel _ hollow and a tree could  _ be _ hollow, but could one be hollow like a tree?

Albert looked away from the mirror he was staring at and walked towards his bed. It was a valid question wasn’t it? A question that led to more questions, like, he was a clone, could he be hollow? If he were to cut into himself and tear apart his chest, what would he find inside himself? Would he find organs and other human squishy parts like the others would most certainly have, or would he be hollow like a tree?

Albert stopped at his bed and looked down, he certainly  _ felt _ hollow. So why wouldn’t he be hollow? Albert was a crime against nature that much he knew, that he shouldn’t be alive in any sense of the word.

Wordlessly Albert picked up the knife on his bed, one of the sharper ones he had stolen from the kitchen. It was ...easier than what it should have been to steal it if Albert was quite honest. Freud knee how he felt and what kind of experiment Albert wanted to do to himself, and surely Frued would have told the adults how he felt, and then the adults would have kept a closer eye on him. But it seemed they didn’t care or supported the idea.

Albert let out a shuddered breath and took off his shirt and shrugged his shoulders. Albert looked over his shoulder making sure his door was locked, Albert didn’t need anyone interrupting him. Once he was sure, Albert picked up the knife and hissed once he started to push it into his chest. There was blood, which was a good sign, right? Then he pushed the knife in a little more and then….

There wasn’t  _ anymore _ struggling, it was like he was cutting into a hollow box, and slowly he pulled it down. Albert kept pulling down until The was a grapefruit size hole in chest. With his eyes wide, Albert quickly put the knife down and pulled the hole in chest wide open.

_ He was hollow like a tree _


	26. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when u die?

This wasn’t something she was expecting when she finally came over to the other side. But she was old,older than everything and everyone, she lived a full life.

As Tapputi stepped forward she let out a metaphorical breath. It wasn't like people needed to breath in the after life right? No, they just kept up the facade, a mere memory of what they did when they were alive. In a way, Tapputi mused, it was a way that people in the afterlife let themselves feel some semblance of normalcy they just had not even minutes ago.

Tapputi stepped forward again, now finally noticing all the people crowded around her. She wasn’t that surprised if she was honest, Tapputi was still in shock at the fact she was _ dead. _ Tapputi didn't quite remember how it happened, but she just knew it was peaceful and that’s all she could ask for. As Tapputi moved forward in the line, she couldn’t help but look around at all the other people in this line, if it could even be called that in all honesty. The line was a jumbled mass of people together trying to get to the pearly gates she saw in the distance. But, before she could get another step in, she felt a _ large _ hand on her shoulder.

When Tapputi looked up, she couldn’t help but _ not _ feel shock. She was too old and had seen too many things to let this shock her if Tapputi was quite honest. Even though this ‘angel’ had to many heads and its wings look absolutely horrible, like an animal had mauled them.

If anything they looked like a shitty Halloween decoration. But she digressed, if they were an ‘angel’ they still needed to be treated with respect. So Tapputi gave the ‘angel’ a smile. “Well, hello big, tall, and bloody, how are you?

The ‘angel’ blinked, each one of its many eyes blinking slowly. It’s wings flapping a little, and what was interesting was when the blood flung away it disappeared. Then even without a mouth the ‘angel’ spoke, ** _“Our LordShip Wishes To Speak With You Ancient One. If You Allow It Of Course.”_ **

After blinking a few times herself and freaking out internally for a second, Tapputi just gave the ‘angel’ a kind smile, “Now how could I say no, when such a handsome young person is asking me?”

Tapputi could have sworn the ‘angel’ blushed a little, but non the less they put the hand back on her shoulder, ** _“Please Brace Yourself Ancient One. We’re Going To Transport Us To Our LordShip.”_ **

“Whatever you say beautiful! Go ahead, I’m dead already, so just do it when-”

Just like that a switch _ flipped. _ Soon Tapputi was everything and nothing, she was the questions and the answers, she was one and many or nothing at once. It felt, she _ felt _ , which in itself shouldn’t have been possible, she was deader a door knob, yet she could feel her body pull and stretching in ways it wasn’t meant to. It was such an agonizing pain and bliss at the same time, but now, she wanted it to ** _stop._ **

Soon Tapputi was standing up holding her knees breathing in air that was awfully sweet. Someone was rubbing her back but she couldn’t bring herself to care, she was here and goddamnit she needed to breath a little more _ thank you _ . It took a few minutes to compose herself, but once she did, she stood up looking around when Tapputi’s eye landed on something, no, _ someone _.

If that someone was bright, and their body was more light then actual body. Almost as fast as her eyes landed on them, she knew who they were, and what they wanted and patted her back until she was steady. So Tapputi stood up a little straighter and gave them a little smile, "Well, how about you magic us some food and chair and we can talk God?"

Instead of a verbal response, they glowed a little brighter and the room felt airy and calming. This was most certainly gonna be one of her more calming talks, this was going to be nice.


	27. Teeth

Albert learned early on that the dream realm was a very fickle place, even from the first moment he had a real sleep after Albert knew it was a dream. Then very quickly Albert learned while dreaming he control over  _ everything. _

If he wanted to fly he could fly, if you wanted to taste the sweetest candy he could, everything he could want Albert just had to imagine it. Even now content in this dream he was dreaming, Albert was eating the juiciest mango  _ ever _ , it didn’t even have a pit!

“Ah, now that was a mango,” Albert said, rubbing the juice off of his face, “Now, what else shall I do before the night ends?”

As he stood up and looked around the field Albert called his dreamscape, he couldn't help but smile. This was his time, this was his hero time, with that final thought he lifted his arms and the ground, no the whole environment began to change. Where once lush green fields were were no concrete streets, the tree’s they became buildings. It was almost exactly like the day him and the rest of The Super Science Friends fought Edison.

Albert squinted his eyes and stuck out his tounge, “Okay, now….” Albert stuck his arms out in front of him, and the figures of The Super Science Friends and Edison with his lackey Ford. “Okay there we go!”

“Now we're getting somewhere!” Albert bobbed his head, making sure he positioned everyone before running to stand next to Tesla, “Let’s get this party started”

Then it all begun

Tesla grabbed Albert’s shoulders lifting him into the air, “Tapputi, you take Frued and the others in the car! Me and Albert are going to try and catch him in the air!”

Just like that Tesla was lying in the air, while Edison was trying to shoot them with the direct current gun. Each current didn’t them though, Tesla made sure of it, every time a current was shot out Tesla would dodge it, it was just so  _ exellertating. _

Then before Albert could even notice, the bright blue skies were getting cloudy then there was thunder in the distance, but he couldn’t keep his focus on it for long though when Tesla dropped him gently next to him and in a fighting stance. Albert could only do nothing more than smile and clutch his fists into his sides.

“This is the last stop Edison!” Tesla smiled down at Albert before giving Edison a triumphed smirk, “Me and my kid finally got one up on you, now just hand over the electricity and then this can all blow over.”

“Yeah Edison!” Albert pointed a finger out in front of himself, “I’ll only kick your ass a little bit!”

Then everything went black, not all at once though, Albert only noticed when it surrounded them. Then even Edison and Tesla were engulfed in the pure blackness, then Albert was floating in this pure darkness.

“What’s going on- _ Hrk _ ” Albert coughed his hands coming to cover his mouth automatically, and that's when he felt something solid hit his hands. As he cautiously brought his hand away from his mouth Albert felt his stomach drop.

There in Albert’s hands, was  _ teeth and blood _ . Albert felt his eye twitch in fear and felt another coughing fit bubble up through his chest. It hurt, it also hurt when Albert felt more teeth fall out or loosen with every cough. It was horrifying and there was nothing Albert could do to make it stop. Why couldn’t he make it stop?! He had full control here, he was the master of his whole dreamscape!

Then Alb eat was on his knees, just hacking and hacking, no sign of this even stopping appearing to ease him. It wasn’t even just teeth he was coughing up now either, what was once something that could easily be replaced suddenly became  _ more. _ Soon, it was his tounge and the blood pouring out of his mouth with every cough, at this point his whole chest was hurting-no- his whole body felt like it was on fire. It got to the point where Albert could only float on his side in the inky blackness blood dribbling out his mouth and then-

Then Albert vomited, but, it wasn’t vomit, Albert felt tears pricking out of his eyes. It wasn’t vomit, it was his  _ intestines.  _ Albert couldnt even make himself stop, one after one an organ or an in stein would stop out of his mouth and he just wanted to wake up, make it stop

** _MakeitstopmakeitstopmakeitstopmaKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOP-_ **

** ______ **

Albert’s eye shot open, he quickly sat up wiping the tears out of his eyes and clutching his body close. He was shaking and couldn’t make his body stop, he leaned forward, resting his head on his knees’.

“It’s okay I’m awake now, whatever happened  _ there _ can’t hurt me  _ here.” _ Albert whispered to himself more than anything, hoping that his logic would work and calm down at all.


	28. Ghost

Ghosts are nothing but figments of the imagination, at least that’s Oppenheimer told himself.

After all a soul coming back from a dead body?Why, because it was restless? It made to sense to him in the slightest, after all was there reall such a thing as life after death?

Because if there was even a chance there was…

Oppenheimer shook his head, “Come on Robert, knock yourself out of it. We both know he’s gone, and he cant do anything to us six feet under.” With that he stood up stretching, cracking his back for a moment before…

_ Before a bloody hand pushed him back into his chair. _

Before Oppenheimer could get his barrings he felt himself freeze. There in front of him was a decaying body, standing in front of him. The eye from the left socket only handing simply from a stringy ligament of flesh. The hair and mustache falling freely from the apparitions face and head.

“No..” Oppenheimer whispered staring in horror at the apparent  _ ghost _ of Albert Einstein.

“ _ Yes” _

———-

When Oppenheimer was found the next day, the scientist who found actually had to be dismissed from the project.

Oppenheimer was found in his leather chair, but it didn’t stop there. The expression on his face was pure,utter, terror. Like he had seen something that he had never seen before, but it didn’t even stop there. His abdomen was cut open, his inner organs being strewn across the room, blood being splattered across the room. Oppenheimer’s face was scratched to be unrecognized, the only way they recognized him was the fedora on the floor.

It’s funny really, they found everything but the man’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if this one was sucky, but I wasn’t really feeling it :(


	29. Freeday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a warning for some nudity!! Its not explicitly said, but it is there.

The club was loud and noisy, the light streamed every which way and Oppenheimer couldn’t help but hate everything that was the twenty-first century in that moment. But as he walked closer to the bar, he had to keep his mind on the prize, because if he didn’t something even worse would happen.

“One martini please sir,” As Oppenheimer sat down at the bar, he was pleasantly surprised when the bartender nodded actually being able to hear him. When the bartender put the glass down and he took a sip, he hummed as he looked around the bar.

There were so many choices to pick from, so many people here that Oppenheimer didn’t even know, but could potentially be related to any of his coworkers. But, alas, he just shook his head, he couldn't afford to think of any of that right now. He needed to worry about feeding  **Him** , and keeping  **Him** satisfied for another month his time. If Oppenheimer didn’t, his so called ‘power’ would ravage and destroy potentially taking a whole state with it.

That’s when another martini was placed in front of him, Oppenheimer gave to bartender a confused look, “Sir, I didn't order this”

The bartender just nodded and pointed his thumb down the bar, “I know bro, but the lady down at the end of the bar did.” The bartender gave Oppenheimer a little smile, giving another quick glance at the lady down at the bar, “I don’t know about you my dude, but uh, she’s pretty fucking hot. I would go for it.”

Before Oppenheimers could open his mouth, the bartender left going to help another patron. Oppenheimer just shook his head, he looked down at the bar, and he couldn't but like what he saw. If he was being quite honest with himself, Oppenheimer wouldn’t mind bringing her to his bed instead of her being a meal for  **Him.**

The lighting made her look absolutely beautiful, she was pleasantly plump, and the dress only served to make her even more beautiful. The curls on her head looked like they were managed to be put into a bun, not to mention the lipstick-no- her makeup in general made her look like an angel. It was truly going to be a pity when  **He ** was going to sink  **His** teeth into her, the poor girl didnt even know what she signed up for when she bought him this drink.

So with as much confidence as Oppenheimer could muster, he strutted towards the beautiful woman and sat down on the stool next to her, something she seemed to like with her wide beautiful smile. “Well hi there angel, now what did I do to deserve the pleasure of having the attention of someone like yourself?”

The angel just smiled back at him, “I suppose the same reason you came over here handsome,” the grin she gave him, it made Oppenheimer feel that’s much weaker, “We’re both alone in a place that makes us a little uncomfortable and looking for a good time with no strings attached.”

Oppenheimer extended a hand, “The name is Bobby, may I ask what yours is angel?”

She giggled and he felt like he ascended once the lovely lady took his hand shaking it, “Well hi Mr.Bobby, my name is Mckayle, but most people just call me Kayle.”

“Well, Ms.Kayle, would you like to leave with me? I’m staying the night in a motel down the street and I would  _ love _ to show you my room if you wouldn’t mind.” Oppenheimer’s smile widened when she got up, dusting off that beautiful navy blue satin dress.

“Why yes, I would be delighted Mr.Bobby, I guess your room needs a womanly touch I suppose?”

Oppenheimer took her hand and they walked out of the bar together. The walk was about a block to the motel 6, but on the way there they shared discreet kisses, and one more than one occasion, and if Oppenheimer grabbed and felt more than he should have, well in this time period it wasn’t that vulgar.

Once Oppenheimer finally got the door opened, plum lipstick smeared across his face and a lovely lady on his hip, Oppenheimer most definitely thought about just taking her and ravishing the young lady. But  **He** was hungry, and  **He** wanted her  _ now. _

He gave Kayle another kiss on the lips before pulling away, “Why don't you take a quick shower? I’ll undress and there’ll be a very good surprise.”

He saw Kayle hesitate but she pulled away and walked towards the shower giving him a quick wink, “I’ll be right back Mr.Bobby, now don’t try getting any sneak peaks now you hear?”

“I wouldn’t dream of it angel.” Once he gave Kayle the smile, she blew him a kiss and stared into the shower.

Once the door shut, Oppenheimer strained his ears, waiting for the shower to start and once it did he started taking off his clothes. This was the part he hated the most, but with one last deep breath, he let  **Him** finally take control.

_ And once Oppenheimer did, all he felt was blinding pain and then pure nothingness. _

Once  **He** took control Oppenheimer’s body began to convulse on the bed, his once peachy skin turning into a sickly blue. His hair started growing and filling in, slowly changing it’s color from brown to pure midnight black, and then his eyes suddenly shot open his body sitting up. His arms grabbed his head, the head shifting from a more round shape in an oval, and his mouth started to bleed teeth started to fall out and getting replaced more animalistic,  _ predatory, teeth.  _ Then his body flew to the floor, his lower body now sprouting two more arms, the bloody stubs quickly taking from.

“ ** _Now that took longer than expected Oppenheimer.” _ ** Slowly the god stood up, making sure to quickly grab a sheet to cover himself over. He looked at himself over in the mirror before smiling and moving swiftly over to the bathroom.

Once he opened the door, Shive was surprised by the singing, but it was beautiful and he found that he liked it when his food entertained him before he ate them. He quickly made his way over to the shower ripping the curtain off, grabbing the woman by the throat making sure to cover her mouth with one of his hands and pinned her to the shower wall.

** _“Now Beautiful, I think it would be in both of our interests if you wouldn;t scream once I remove my hand. Nod once if you understand.” _ ** Much to Shiva’s happiness, the woman nodded once and he removed his hand, while another turned off the shower head.

“Wha-What are you going to do to me? Where’s Bobby?” She asked, and Shiva felt a small trickle of guilt as the naked beauty shivered in fear.

** _“Now beautiful, me and Robert are the same person.” _ ** Shiva tightened his grip on her left arm pulling slightly,  ** _“As for what I am going to do, my dear I plan to feast.”_ **

Then with that, he ripped off her arm, the woman’s eyes widened, but it seemed she lost the ability to speak. Better for Shiva that way, especially when he pulled out the other arm, she could only stare in horror and Shiva felt just a little giddy. As the blood gushed from her arms, Shiva couldn’t help but lean in for a chaste kiss.

** _“Thank you my dear, I haven’t eaten for a whole month and I am StARvINg” _ ** and with that Shiva ripped out the beautiful woman’s throat out, and he couldn’t help but feel a little satisfaction when he saw the life leave the woman’s eyes.

As Shiva ate into his meal, he had to remind himself to only eat in tub, it always made it easier for Oppenheimer to clean when he was done. It was a pity really, if Shiva wasn’t starving, he may have taken such a beautiful woman as his bride.


	30. Illness

It had been over a week since The Snake Pit had taken Tesla to the hospital, It had been a week since they saw a man with beard push Tesla out of a phone box out with such little care it even made  _ them _ wince. 

_ More importantly, it had been a week since Tesla lost his arm. _

When they rushed him to the hospital, Edison couldn’t help but feel a burning rage all the way to the hospital, Edison had so many questions, Who was that man? What was he doing with Nikola? How did Nikola lose an arm? Did that man really think that he could give Tesla a new arm and it would all be fine and dandy again?!

By the time they were done checking in Tesla, removing the arm and getting him stable again Edison about near punched the wall. It took Ford and Morgan to finally calm him down, he was actually a little embarrassed to admit he was more than a little hysterical, he was crying , he was upset and he wanted justice for Tesla damn it! He didn’t know why, but Tesla needed justice!

It was something they could all push to the back of their minds, that The Snake Pit did their job and left Tesla in the care of the hospital and told The Super Science Friends where he was. Of course, when the hospital did get calls that weren’t The Super Science Friends, they gave those gentlemen updates on Mr.Tesla, after all they were leaving  _ very _ generous donations to the hospital.

Then it happened, and of course Edison was the one to call when it happened.

“Edison’s Medicines, how may I help you today?” The lady on the other side of the phone asked, and Edison felt himself smile a little at her chipper tone.

“Hello Ma’am! I’m just doing my dailey call and wanted to ask how Mr.Tesla is doing? He’s room 313?” Edison knew he shouldn’t have felt so nervous when the nurse’s only reply was a hum and the clicking of a keyboard but still, he felt so uneasy about the whole thing.

The nurse hummed again, “Okay sir, it seems that Mr.Tesla is actually-“ but before she could even finish, all Edison heard was a ‘code red’ blaring through the phone, “Sir, I’m sorry I have to go, it seems the Code Red is in Mr.Tesla’s room I’ll call you back as soon as possible, I need to go help I’m sorry.”

“Wait-!” That was the only word Edison was able to get out before the nurse hung up on him, and with that spun Edison into a spiral of pure utter panic. Quickly Edison made his way over to Henry’s thanking god the man lived only across the street pounding on his door before he opened.

Ford had a look of concern and confusion on his face, and Edison couldn’t really blame him, he probably looked a bubble nerves ready to just pop, “Tommy? What’s going on?”

Edison just shook his head, “I really don’t have time to explain, but I called the hospital and I can only assume Tesla’s condition just took a nosedive. They were screaming something about a code red? Could you possibly drive me to the hospital?”

“Of course, let me just grab my keys Tommy and you head to the car alright?” Ford patted his shoulder and Edison headed towards the car, practically sprinting the whole way there.

By the time Ford and Edison both got in the car, the whole drive was just a big blur of Edison was honest. He was too focused on Tesla and what a code red was, did that mean his boy was dead? Was that a code red, a person suddenly dying and they had to quickly go get the body before anyone else saw? Edison was  _ scared _ , he didn’t want to be scared, but at this point he thought it was a bit of a rational decision to be a little scared. After all, who knew what was happening with Tesla at the moment.

Once they got to the hospital Edison practically jumped out of the, he didn't even notice when Ford screaming after him. He was too busy running into the hospital, when he got in he was panting out of breath, just another reminder he needed to lose weight. When he spotted the desk, Edison didn’t know why he felt another shock of anxiety, shot through but he still walked up the desk.

“Hi, I’m interested in seeing a patient? As far as I know, he was in a Code Red this morning?” It really didn't help Edison’s nerves, when the nurse gave him a sad almost shocked look.

Still much to the woman’s credit she still nodded, “Yes Mr.Edison, can I get the room number please? And the patient’s full name?”

Edison blinked a few times, “Um, yes of course, room number 313 and his full name is Nikola Tesla.”

The nurse nodded and much to Edison’s dismay cringed when she pulled up the file she needed before looking at Edison, “Mr. Tesla is in stable condition now, but it seems and infection popped up overnight.” She sighed pinching her nose writing up a wrist band and handing it over to him, “I’ll be honest Mr.Edison its not.. It's not sightly , so please prepare yourself.”

Edison nodded, taking the wrist band he took a step back, bumping into someone. He quickly turned around to apologize, only to find it was Henry.

“So what’s going on with Tesla?” Edison noticed how Ford’s foot was tapping a nervous tick he’s had since Edison met him.

Edison shook his head, “I’m heading up to check on him now, but the nurse told me it's going to be unsightly, so I’ll go up first.” Edison ribbed his hands together, “Wish me luck!”

Ford hooded his head before letting out a sigh, “Alright, I'll wait in the waiting room, just be safe, okay?”

Edison just nodded in agreement and made his way down to the room…. He would never admit it out loud, but he was worried something worse was happening then an infection. The whole walk down to Tesla’s room that's all he could think about, not the whispers or the amazed and worried glances of other people. Once he reached the room, if he was quite honest, he was a bit hesitant to open the door, but he still gently opened the door and stepped in.

There was a reason Edison didn't like hospitals and it was this. Tesla was laying on the bed on his side, he was curled in on himself his one good arms wrapped around his waist, and Ediso was positive his boy wasn’t supposed to have red dry speckles near his mouth. So Edison slowly walked towards the bed, and kneeled down, hating how Nikola was whimpering in pain.

“Nikola?” Edison asked putting a hand gently on the boy’s shoulder, only to be surprised when he moved into the touch. Was he really in that much pain he was seeking physical attention from him?, “Do you want to tell what’s the matter?”

Nikola just shook his head and curled a little more in on himself and Edison felt himself go in to hug him before he could stop himself. Well if he was honest it wasn’t really a hug, but more of Edison trying to cover Tesla’s top half in a reassuring way, something the other man seemed to appreciate since he snuggled closer in to Edison’s embrace.

It really didn’t do anything to calm Edison’s nerves, although when Tesla started to mumble against him, that’s when his nerves calmed down a little. He really couldn’t make out what Tesla was saying, so he pulled away a little bit.

“Can you speak up Nikola? What’s the matter?” Edison asked, only to be a little shocked when Tesla pulled away and noticed he was crying.

Tesla sniffled a little and pulled away from Edison now situating himself to sit up, “I- I said thank you, for everything the room and the-“ That’s when Edison noticed he was starting to heave, “I-please get a  _ nurs-“ _

_ That was the only warning he got before Edison’s whole front side was covered with blood. _

Edison stood up, making sure Nikola was situated, who was still spewing up blood, before running out of the room yelling for  _ anyone.  _ “Nurse! I need a Nurse or Doctor here now!”

That’s when he pushed aside, a doctor running into the room, holding something Edison couldn’t quite see, he tried to go back in he really did but someone pulled him aside. Edison tried to pull away, struggling against the woman he could now tell was a registered nurse holding him back.

Edison felt tears prickle his eye “Let! Me! Go! My boy needs me woman-“ then he was suddenly stuck in a headlock.

“Mr.Edison you need to calm down, the only thing you would in this situation is upset Mr.Tesla” Edison heard the woman sigh, “Now, I’m going to let you go and we’re going to get you some new clothes. Understood?”

He honestly would have disagreed but the woman holding him tightened her grip on his neck just a little tighter. “Fin-fine. Just let me go.”

Then the she demon let him up thankfully and he could finally get a good look at her name tag. K.Wilson, that’ll be a name he’ll have to remember, especially since she knew when to use necessary force on someone. “So, She Demon, can you show me the clothes?”

In return to his question the nurse had the  _ audacity to _ give me a dirty look and putting her hands on her hips, “Excuse me?” She stepped up and poked him on the chest, “I think you meant to put a ‘please’ somewhere in there.”

“You’re right, can you  _ please show _ me where the clothes are She Demon?” Edison groaned, very much not appreciating being treated like a child. But it seemed to work as the woman she motioned him to follow her down the hallway.

But she wasn’t taking him to the usual designated area, she seemed to be shifty and taking sharp turns, before dragging him into an empty hospital room and shutting it behind them and locking the door. When she turned around, that’s when Edison noticed how upset she looked  _ disturbed _ the she demon looked. To be honest, Edison felt his stomach dropped at her look.

“Mr.Edison…” the She Demon hesitated, and Edison felt like that wasn’t a common occurrence, “Look, I’m going to be straight to the point, I’m going to need you to sign some documents, and sign them as Multin Tesla.”

Edison blinked, out of everything he was expecting, he wasn’t expecting  _ that. _ But he hesitated before speaking, “Why?”

The She Demon pulled out some papers and handed them to Edison, and a pen. She was all prepared for this then wasn't she? “Because we need a guardian or someone in charge, look it's not just and infection hurting Mr.Tesla.”

“What?!” That got his attention, “What else is going on?!” 

The She Demon just shook her head walking towards a closet pulling out some clothes, “There’s a forgein object in Mr.Tesla’s body, and that's what’s causing him to vomit up blood.” She put the clothes on the bed next to him, “I heard the head doctor McCoy talk about it, and thats what has me worried. You need to sign these papers and have his doctors switched  _ fast.” _

Edison just nodded and quickly found the paper he needed to sign making sure to put M.Tesla in a more beautiful cursive then his own and handing it to the She Demon who gave him a very nice,warm, smile and walked out of the room. Edison quickly made sure to change into clean clothes and walk out of the room, making sure Tesla’s doctor was changed and put a surgery in process. He all but ignored Henry through the whole process of that and sat numbly in the waiting room.

_______

Tesla felt, fuzzy and numb and… He just felt  _ good _ . It was better then earlier that was for sure.

Earlier his nub was just oozing puss, and the bubbles threat oozed out of the bandage were lined with blood. His stomach even felt better, he didn't feel like he needed to puke up blood anymore, and his throat even felt better. 

They people who put him to sleep, the doctors, they said his dad came singed some papers, that he wanted to get better. That’s… that when he noticed someone shifting in the corner, was that his dad?

So carefully he held out his hand, which his dad took, so his dad was here! Tesla just gave him a sleep smile before mumbling “Hi dad…”

“Hi kiddo,” His dad squeezed his hand reassuringly, and Tesla fell back asleep.

What Tesla didn’t realize as he fell into a slumber, was that wasn’t Multin. No it was Edison, and as he held Tesla’s hand he could only stare at the little plastic baggy in his other hand. There was a little tiny mechanical bullet, they said it was lodged right near where they took the arm out, that the toxins were none they had seen before. It was something  _ futuristic, _ and Edison suddenly had a bit of an idea what happened to his kid.

He’d find the man with the red phone box, and he would ruin that man. But in the meantime, Edison will just make sure Tesla had a steady and speedy recover. That’s how long that mysterious man had, and that man better start counting down.


	31. Monster

Albert needed to run, that's all he really knew. Why? _ Why? _ It was a repeating question as he ran, and he couldn’t run fast enough. Every time he tried to tap into his power it left him in a painful fit. He would double over, groan and he would run again. Because Albert felt like if he didn’t, then whatever was chasing would catch him. If it caught him, Albert knew it meant death.

He didn’t even know where _ here _ was! All Albert knew was that the place he was in was nothing. There was a floor, but the rest of the landscape he couldn't just make out! Albert at this point was breathing hard; his chest hurt and even though he was gasping, it was like he wasn’t even getting air at all. Albert had never been out of breath before and while running from the monster, he promptly decided he didn’t like it.

** _“A͡l̴̷͠b̵̴e̕͡r̵t”_ **

Albert’s eyes widened, he knew there was a monster but he didn't know it could _ speak. _ If it could speak what else could that thing do?! As Albert tried to run even faster without tapping into his powers he could feel tears fill his eyes. This… This was going to be how he died isn't it?

At that thought, Albert’s run turned into a slow walk. It was almost at the realization that his death was close and coming fast, it made him lose a bit of himself. The bit of himself that was brash, fast and confident…. But then again, was he really ever of those things? Or was he hiding behind it, just a shadow of it, wanting nothing than to be loved and left alone?

** _“W͏ḩ̡y̧ ̢di͝͠d͟ ̶y̨o̸u͝ ̢͟͢s͘͝t͏̴o͘͢͞p̵ ̵̵̢c҉h̨͝͠i̴͜l̨͞d͠?͝ ̶͘͡I̵̵ ͢p̵re̵͘f͟er̢̨͜ ̶̢it̕ ̡w͜h̡e̵n m̢̢y͡ ̡͘p̵҉͜r͢͢ey ͝͏r̨͞͝u͠ņ̶ş̕.̧”_ **

Albert felt arms push him down, holding him against… The dirt? He didn’t know what the floor was, but he did know it hurt when his face rubbed into it. It was a burning sensation and it felt like his skin was peeling off, almost like the floor’s surface was some kind of acidic dirt.

Then the beast’s grip tightened and Albert was sure he felt 6 hands holding him now,slowly rocking him against the floor’s surface.

** _“We͠ll̶̵͘? A͜n͘͜s͏w̕e̸͜r̷͘ ҉m̸͢e̴͢͝ ̴b̕o̴̕y!͏”_ **

Albert let out a scream, the beast’s hand that was so heavy on his stomach had pierced the skin. Slowly, at an agonizing pace, it tug itself deeper and deeper into Albert’s side. He could do nothing but cry. Not even when the beast let out a cruel laugh and Albert could feel it’s hot breath on his neck. He was scared and he didn't even know what to do, all words that Albert could use in that moment only escaped him. It was like he was mute, he didn’t know what was happening! He had a voice not even ten minutes ago!

He felt the creature shrug over and a slimy tongue run itself across his neck, ** _“O͏͏h̨͞ w̸͢el͏̶ļ,̛̛ ͟͠at̷͠͏ ͜͢͡l҉̸e͡a̛st̕͏ ̢͡I͏ ca͡n̢ ̛͟m̨a͡͡͝k̴̢͝ȩ̷ ̵y̛͝oų̶ ̧s҉͘c͜͡ream̡.̡͝.̴͘.. I ͢p̨r͢e͡f͟͝er҉͜ ̴it͘ ͘w̵͘̕he̕n͟ my̵̡ me҉̡a̡l͘͡ ̴͟s̷̡c͏͏̕r̨͝e͘a͢͡m̷̷”_ **

Then Albert felt what were like daggers dig themselves into his neck, and Albert _ screamed. _ Then once the beast lifted its head off of him and Albert could only gurgle, the beast moved to another body part. Body part after body part, the beast ate its fill of his flesh and Albert couldn’t do anything. He cried and wailed, knowing that no one was coming. The acidic dirt rubbed into where Albert had been bitten, just adding to the sting of it all.

Then the beast leaned down one last time, and Albert was barely able to see through his one good eye, the wisps of black hair and it’s jagged smile. It held something unholy in it, almost enjoying his pain as he whispered, ** _“I̶t’̛̛s̶͢ ti̴͠m̨e͝ to w̷̕̕a͘ke̶ ͡͏up̛ ̴͢͢My͠ ͟͠Me̛҉͠a̡͘͢l͠͠.̷̸̧”_ **

** _————————————_ **

Albert shot up in his bed, and it wasn’t even a second before he realized someone was holding him. He didn’t know who it was, just Albert knew he needed to get away and _ now _.

“Albert.” The beast that was holding him said, its grip tightened on his arms, it wasn’t hurting, it was actually very comforting.

Still, Albert knew he couldn’t afford it, what if this was the same beast as before! What if this was all a trap? What if the beast was doing this because it wanted to get his guard down because his meat would taste better?

Then he was enveloped into a hug, and Albert felt himself relax just a bit, “Albert! You’re awake, snap out of it!”

That’s… That’s right, the beast told him it was time to wake up! Then his world started to blur, his room was coming into his view again starting to actually solidify. He was safe, Albert was in his room and someone was holding him. No, Thing was holding him!

Thing gave him a soft smile and situated Albert to a sitting position, and Albert rubbed his eyes trying to fight the drowsiness away. “Hey Thing, I’m sorry did I wake you?”

“Naw kiddo,” Thing shook his head, pushing Albert off his bed, “Why don’t you go and slink into bed with Nikola?” Thing gave him a soft smile, “Then we’ll talk about what was making you freak out okay?”

Albert just nodded, “Okay, are you coming too?”

“Yeah, but imma grab an extra pillow from your bed and a blanket, that okay?” Thing motioned behind him the mound of pillows.

Albert just gigglds and walked away from his room towards Tesla’s room. Albert could only hope Tesla wouldn’t be _ to _ upset, when he showed up.

Though he didn’t realize that Thing was staring at the closet door and waiting for him to leave. Once he did, Thing got up off the bed and made his way towards Albert’s closet. Even though he was just in a pair of pajama pants, he was still a hulking 6’9, three eyes and all muscle and red skin. He knew he was intimidating and Thing used it to his advantage when he opened the closet.

There sitting in the closet, cowering with a device in his closet was a Nazi. Thing really couldn’t help the gleam in his eyes, and the devilish smirk that grew, “Now sir, what kind of man gives a 14 year old night terrors?” Thing just shrugged before the Nazi could talk, “Eh, never mind that, I haven’t any kind meat in a bit, and I think you’ll do _ beautifully.” _

_ Then Thing lifted the Nazi up, and the only thing he saw before Thing tore open his throat was an unholy gleam in the monster's eyes. _


	32. Recovery

He couldn’t help the excited grin on his face, it wasn't often Graham Bell was able to go to 1862. He pulled a lever and turned around, an almost manic grin on his face as he said, “Now Watson! You must remember 1862, that's in the past, and people aren’t quite used to seeing robots of such beauty!” He walked over to Watson and patted his arm, “By the way, how is that new left arm treatin ya?”

Watson in return just lifted it and clenched his left hand, “It is doing quite fine. Mr. Bell, may I ask what is with us traveling to this time?” Watson turned his face towards Bell, “It is not often you have a set destination and time, is there something of importance here?”

The phone box shook-a sign they had landed-while Watson got situated and Bell pulled out a letter. “This right here Watson! A letter from Thomas Edison himself, he wanted a meeting with us! Could you believe it?” Bell stuck the letter back into his jacket pocket, “Now come along Watson, we mustn’t keep Mr. Edison waiting! He said it was of great importance!”

Watson just nodded to the best of his ability and turned around. Watson opened the door and Bell walked through the door. Man and robot both ignored the looks of everyone in Menlo Park as they walked towards the main pride of the town. As Bell and Watson walked down the street of the town, Bell couldn’t help but admire the town itself. It was a beautiful little town he had to admit, and…

Bell stopped in his tracks.. He couldn’t really comprehend what he was seeing, but was that a statue of Edison  _ and _ Tesla? It certainly looked like Tesla, but from the best of Bell’s knowledge those two hated each until they died. So what was going on?

“Mr. Bell? We need to move along if you don't want to be late.” Watson put a mechanical hand on his shoulder.

Bell gave him a smile and moved Watson’s hand off his shoulder, “Of course! Sorry, seemed I got distracted.” Bell turned around and started to walk ahead of Watson, “Come on now Watson. Mr. Edison’s office should be around this corner right here.”

And it was, as Watson and Bell turned the corner there was the office, and Bell had to ignore the cold pit in his stomach. He didn’t know why, but Bell had a feeling that this meeting might have a less than pleasant end.

As they walked into the building, Bell was more than a little shocked at how empty the whole place was. Not even the lights were on in the lobby! Bell would have said it was a complete accident that the door was unlocked if it wasn’t for his letter. It said to meet at this time and place, Bell had even triple checked the letter and was absolutely positive this was where they were supposed to meet.

Then Bell heard a door open and he looked towards the door next to the receptionist’s desk. There was Mr. Edison opening the door a smile on his face, “Gentlemen! I am so sorry about the wait, I had to send everyone home so I’m here by myself. I do hope you understand?”

Bell just laughed and grasped Edison’s hand shaking it vigorously, “Of course Mr. Edison! Now in your letter you didn’t tell me what was the meaning for the meeting!” Bell pulled away and he caught how Edison’s eyes quickly darted from Watson and back to him.

“Yes. Of course if you would follow me into my office?”” Edison stepped back and motioned for Bell to follow, and Bell was a little hesitant to follow.

Bell turned around before they entered Edison’s office, “You just stay out here Watson, we shouldn’t be too long!” And with that, Bell and Edison walked into the office, all the while Bell was completely unaware of Edison’s less than innocent intentions.

As the door shut behind Bell, he sat down in one of the chairs in front of Edison’s desk, a smile still plastered on his face. After all, it wasn’t often one of history’s most innovative men requested a meeting with you. Who knew what Edison wanted, and Bell wanted to know.

Edison rounded from behind him, he sat in front of him and Bell couldn’t help but notice how the man’s demeanor changed. “Mr. Bell… Did you happen to work with Tesla as of late?”

Bell blinked, “Yes..? I’m sorry Mr. Edison but I thought you wanted to talk about business?”

“I do, and this  _ is _ the business.” Edison leaned back in his chair now and Bell felt himself fidget a bit in his chair, “So, was that a yes or a no Mr. Bell?””

“Yes?’ Bell felt himself lean forward and his eyes squint, “Why does it matter Mr. Edison? After all I don’t think you have any right to Mr. Tesla’s personal business.”

That seemed to have struck a nerve as Edison leaned forward slammed his fist on the table, “It  _ is _ my business! Especially since you left him at a Snake Pit meeting with nothing but a bloody stub!” Edison even went as far as to grab his bow tie, their faces now mere inches away from each other. “And do you know what else you didn't even manage to to do?! You left a god forsaken bullet that was leaking  _ toxins, _ into his body causing a max infection!”

Edison shoved Bell back into the chair, it was enough force to make the man grunt. Edison stood up, pulling open a desk draw with more force then needed, and pulled out a plastic baggy. Bell’s eyes widened at what was in the bag, he knew those bullets…

Edison looked up at Bell, his scowl never once leaving his face, “So you know what these bullets are then? Mind explaining how one got into my boy’s arm?”

Bell gave Edison a confused look, “ _ Your  _ boy? Edison, what is this about?”

“This is about the fact my kid was taken somewhere in time, where there was guns shooting at him! This about how Tesla lost an arm, and someone just decided to go and jab a new one in the socket and not think!” Edison walked around the desk now, there was a sort of glint in his eye, something the promised Bell was not going to have a good time, “This about the fact you couldn’t even properly sedate him when he lost an arm or give him the proper care!”

With that last sentence Bell felt a punch to the face, it was enough force to knock the man out of the chair now. Bell felt blood trickle down his face, “Watson! Watson I need you here now!”

Edison was suddenly moving Bell, shoving the man onto his stomach and pinning him there with his body weight.. “I don't think that robot of yours will be coming anytime soon. You know, I have a very handy mechanic, and I don't think that robot posed much of a challenge.” Edison gave once last smirk before landing another punch on Bell’s face.

Dear lord almighty did it  _ hurt. _ He was sure Edison had broken his nose at this point, not only that but maybe have popped a few blood vessels in his eyes. Bell did try and block Edison’s hit but the man’s punch had a force behind it. It must have been at least punch four or five that Bell managed to finally pass out. A world of sweet, empty blackness would only be welcoming after having a man beat his face in. 

Once Edison was done, he stood up and brushed his hair back a little. He let out a little breath, and went to grab some water from his desk, he only turned around when he heard the door open.

“Wow Tommy, I’m surprised you didn’t kill him with how his face is.” Ford let out a chuckle and stepped over the body before he leaned against Edison’s desk, “So, are we going to carry these back to the phone box and visit Tesla?”

Edison took a drink from his glass and nodded, “Yeah, he’s been healing better but I still want to keep a close eye on him y'know?”

“Oh yeah, that's understandable,” Henry stood up and stretched, “All right, let's hurry up and move the guy before he chokes on his blood.”

____________

Tesla was sitting up, a smile on his face as he handed the rest of his jello to Albert, “So, what are you going to tell Churchill when he finds out you ran across the ocean just to say ‘hi’?”

Albert giggled, “I don’t know, maybe something like this, ‘I’m sorry Mr..Churchill, but I was just so tired of your war stories!’.” Albert stopped and looked at Tesla, both of them holding in giggles before they burst out laughing.

“Knock, knock!’ Edison let ou a slight smile, at Tesla’s look of dismay and Albert’s confused look.

“Hello Edison.” Tesla said, sitting a bit straighter, “What’s the news in Menlo Park?”

Edison sat down in one of the chairs and shrugged, “Nothing much, just here for chit chat.”

Albert looked between the two men, this was too surreal, Tesla and Edison were talking. They weren’t bickering, they were  _ talking _ , and ...Albert couldn’t help but like it, this was a good thing, Tesla was going to be less stressed now.

“Albert?”

Albert blinked a few times, and shook his head, “Um sorry Edison, what did you need?” Albert felt himself flush, was he really that lost in thought?

Edison just chuckled, “Honestly, you’re just as scatterbrained Tesla over here,” Tesla just shook his head and Edison shot him grin, “I was asking what you were planning to do after everything.”

Albert gave him a smile, “Tesla said we would get ice cream!” Albert went cross legged on the bed, “Would you like to come? As long as you promise not to steal anything?”

Edison chuckled again, and Albert wasn’t sure why, “Dear lord, such a spunky boy you are. You know what, why not?”

Albert smiled at that, before Tesla piped up, as the older men went back and forth, Albert couldn’t help but smile wider. Maybe this strange, newfound relationship would do them good, it wasn’t hate but something good. 

Good. This will help Tesla’s recovery.


	33. Thank you from the author

Okay, this isn’t a chapter but a thank you. This is not only one of my most clicked fics, but the one with most chapters. To be honest there was a little funk, and I wasn’t sure I was going to finish this. So really I just want to thank everyone on here especially on discord. Your constant encouragement on there really helped me.

Special thanks to these people on Discord with their current nicknames.

That’s MISS lee to you!: Thank you so much,you always were the first to read and comment and that meant so much to me. You were always so excited for these chapters, and that really drove me to finish this. I didn’t want to leave on a cliffhanger, I hope this all brought you much joy.

Zangara’s Chair: thank you for reading! Your constant gif. Reacts always made me smile. I’m so glad you liked these chapters.

Now to my friends

Grover: Thank you for always supporting me and understanding the pain of finishing something! It always made me feel good when you understood about how much it sucks to actually finish something but also how good the reward felt :)

Kayle: thank you thank you thank you thank you. You were one of the, if not, the  _ most _ support full of this Fic. When I thought it was cringe to add my OC or I shouldn’t finish bc I no one was reading it, you reassured me. You told me fuck being cringe and add and OC, you were just?? I don’t know how to put it into words, but thank you. You even helped me grammar check and even come up with ideas. 

So thank you everyone. Hopefully next October I’ll do something like this again. :)


End file.
